Salt On Her Hands
by Caljumaia
Summary: It's hard to forget someone when they refuse to be forgotten. Crowley x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Oh c'mon Kaitlyn, this is never going to work!" Isabelle moans, kicking a rock out of her way. It soared thru the air and off the side of the road, landing in a small puddle near the ditch. The pebble made ripples in the water, blurring the night sky.

"Shhhh," Kaitlyn turns and lifts her arms, putting a finger on Isabelle's lips; "If you're to loud they're gonna hear you!" she whispers while suppressing a giggle. Isabelle rolls her eyes, pushing Kaitlyn's hand away from her mouth. Kaitlyn takes another drink from her bottle before turning away from Isabelle and continuing down the road.

Isabelle was lazily walking behind Kaitlyn, watching her 'skip' down the road a head of her (it slightly resembled skipping, with a lot less coordination.) It was a typical Saturday night for the two of them; with nothing better to do they usually drink their boredom away. Well, Kaitlyn only does it after Isabelle starts, but after a few drinks she takes the lead and usually drinks much more than Isabelle. Kaitlyn doesn't know what she's usually drinking (it's always in some obscure bottle with no label; Isabelle says her mom buys it off the internet.) Whatever it is, it's delicious and Kaitlyn has a hard time stopping once she starts.

Isabelle titters, reaching forward and snatching the bottle out of Kaitlyn's hand "What are we trying to sneak up on? It's just a silly fictional series!"

"If it's so silly, then why are you here, smart ass?" Kaitlyn sticks out her tongue towards Isabelle in an immature way before stopping in the middle of the crossroads. "Now, gimme the box," she stumbles while holding her hand out.

Isabelle takes a drink of the bottle before reaching into her sweatshirt, pulling out the tin box and handing it over. "What're you gonna ask for?" she asks while plopping down on the ground. She leans back on her palms, staring at Kaitlyn with a bemused look across her face.

"A billion dollars!" Kaitlyn grins, snatching the box and bending down, digging into the cold dirt road. "Or maybe a big fancy mansion thousands of miles away from this place," she muses to herself as she continues to dig. There were no streetlamps in any direction; the light of the moon illuminated the road. They were pretty far in the middle of nowhere, no houses in sight. It was just another dirt road in the middle of the country.

"You're going to let me live in the guest house, right?" Isabelle asks.

"Of course not! Get your own house!" Kaitlyn shoots her friend a glare before digging out the rest of the box shaped hole.

Kaitlyn buries the box and lays the dirt back over it, smoothing the top over. She stands back up, swaying a bit, and looks around before turning to Isabelle with a confused look on her face.

"Did you really drag my ass all the way out here for nothing?" Isabelle whines while she stares into the empty bottle. "Well, I knew it wouldn't work anyway. I was hoping we didn't come out here for nothing though. Oh, and look at that. I'm out," she mumbles, putting the bottle to her lips and trying to get every last drop.

"I can get you more if you'd like," a gruff voice says from behind them. Kaitlyn spins around to look at the new visitor, while Isabelle's jaw falls, dropping the bottle from her hands.

"No. Way," Kaitlyn whispers, "The book is true!"

There stood a man in an extremely nice suit, all black with a red tie. He was older, with black hair and a hint of a beard. He had an indifferent look on his face, glancing around the area with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't skinny, or by any means fat, he was built in a perfect kind of way. He looks back at the girls and blinks, his eyes turning a shade of red that's even visible in the dim moonlight, before blinking again and his eyes turning back to normal. He stood taller than Kaitlyn, her head coming to his chin. Everything about him just fits. Kaitlyn couldn't help but find him a bit handsome, and if it weren't for the drunken tint of pink on her cheeks already, the man probably would've noticed.

"Hey, you're kinda cute, even with the weird eye thing" Kaitlyn giggles, covering her mouth trying to suppress them. The man slightly raises an eyebrow. "What's your name, handsome?" She saunters towards him, hands clasped behind her back. Isabelle lets out a disgusted groan.

"The names Crowley, sweetheart. And you're the lovely Kaitlyn Mars," this comment was met with even more giggles from the girl; "So, what have you really summoned me for? I can get you what ever you want."

The second half of his sentence goes right over Kaitlyn's head; she gasps and turns towards Isabelle "He knows my name! And it's actually him! This is too cool!"

"Yeah, your freaky ritual shit worked. Can we go home now? Mom says she won't buy anymore alcohol till we finish what's in the cabinet; I want her to get some of the cherry ones again," Isabelle remarks while she turns around and heads back the way she came. Kaitlyn sighs dramatically before she starts to follow. She turns towards Crowley, a small pout on her lips, and meekly waves bye. Crowley stares for a second, perplexed as to whats going on, before he realizes that they are walking away.

Crowley grabs Kaitlyn's wrist causing her to stop walking. Kaitlyn turns to look at his face, before looking down at her wrist. Isabelle stops when she notices Kaitlyn's footsteps have stopped. "What are you doing? You summoned me, so what do you want?" Crowley asks, irritations evident in his voice.

Kaitlyn keeps looking at her wrist and giggles. She turns to Isabelle and mouths _'Dude, he's holding my hand!'_ while pointing at her wrist. Isabelle just rolls her eyes again, a gesture becoming a habit for the girl. Kaitlyn turns back to Crowley and clears her throat. "Well, I don't actually want to be eternally damned. I just wanted to see if it worked!"

Crowley stares at her blankly, "So there is absolutely nothing you want?"

"Not worth going to Hell for."

"You're being serious?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Crowley's clenches his jaw, and tightens his grasp. "Are you kidding me? You did all this just to see _if it worked_?!" his voice rising with each word. "Do you not realize this is serious business?"

"Woah there grumpy. If you're _so_ busy then go do your busy stuff," Kaitlyn yanks her wrist out of his grasp before throwing both hands up in the air defensively. She pivots on her heel and starts walking off with Isabelle once again.

Crowley just stands there in shocked, not really knowing what just happened; people don't just walk away from a demon like it's a normal occurrence. He stands there, just trying to comprehend what happened. He watches the two girls walk down the dirt path, wondering what to do with them for summoning him for nothing. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He disappears and reappears in front the two girls causing them to let our startled gasps.

"What the hell man, you scared me!" Isabelle yells, shoving Crowley's shoulder. Crowley grabs her upper arm and pushes her backwards with enough force to knock her to the ground. Isabelle's hits the ground and a small shout escapes her lips before pulling her wrist into her chest. Kaitlyn's eyes widen as she quickly sobers up, bending down on the ground to help Isabelle back up. Kaitlyn makes her stand behind her back, knowing it was her fault this was happening and wasn't going to let Isabelle take the blow again.

Crowley angrily points at Kaitlyn; "You summoned me, now you need to make a deal. This isn't some game that you think you can play. This is business. Now I will not sit here and let you make a fool of me!" He yells, shoving his finger at Kaitlyn's chest. She steps back, covering her chest with her hand while she stares up at Crowley, her brows furrowing in anger and bewilderment.

"Okay, I'm sorry I summoned you, it was a mistake. Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"I'm a busy person and I wont be summoned for 'the fun of it.'

Kaitlyn steps to the side a little, thinking for a second if she and Isabelle should run, but quickly decides not to try. He just appeared in front of them from a good distance away, so trying to run would just be idiotic. "Can't you just let someone go this once?"

"Not without a soul darling," He states, holding his arms out to his sides; "You got yourself in this mess for thinking this is just for amusement."

"It was in a fictional book! I didn't think it'd work!" she exclaims, holding her ground.

"I don't care. You did it, and now you have to face the consequences."

Kaitlyn looks back at Isabelle, a lump in her throat. Isabelle eyes were glistening a frightened expression hidden beneath the glare on her features.

Kaitlyn looks back at the man standing in front of them. This is Crowley, King of the Crossroads, and she knew he wasn't going to let her or Isabelle go. She sighs and swallows the lump as best she can. No point in getting emotional now. '_Where is this bravery coming from Kaitlyn? The free wine?'_

She walks forward and stands about a foot in front of Crowley. He had a scowl on his face, arms crossed, waiting for what Kaitlyn was going to do.

"Okay, I want to me and Isabelle to forget tonight. In exchange, you get my soul in ten years." Kaitlyn calmly lays it out, not knowing what else would make this any better than just forgetting it happened anyways.

"Seriously, that's all you're going to ask for?" Crowley asks, his rage quickly subsiding before turning into bewilderment.

"You're putting me on the spot here. A billion dollars won't solve my problems, nor will some big fancy house. C'mon, that's what I want so lets just seal the deal and I'll just die a horrible death in ten years."

"Suit yourself darling," Crowley sighs disappointingly, stepping forward till he is inches in front of Kaitlyn. He can smell the alcohol in her breath, and the floral scent of her hair. Oddly, Crowley also smells a hint of decay; '_Is that smell coming from her?' _he ponders. She looks up at him, blank eyes hiding any emotions she may have. _'What an odd human,' _he muses while he reaches his hand on nape of her neck, pulling her lips towards his.

The kiss is short and simple, and Crowley could immediately feel that something was off. A strong odor reached his nostrils, the decaying smell more over powering. Something about her felt wrong, and he didn't know why. He ended the kiss quickly, stepping away from Kaitlyn before she even registers its over. She slowly opens her eyes, looking at Crowley with a quizzical look. Before she has time to say anything, Crowley snaps his fingers and the two girls disappear.

Crowley stands there for a minute, staring at the spot where Kaitlyn was. He looks at his watch and sees what time it is, before disappearing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun starting rising, illuminating the room thru the curtains. Bottles littered the floor, along with clothes and other random junk lying around. Isabelle lightly snored, drooling over the pillow under her head. The sun slowly creped till it reached Kaitlyn's face, making her turn on her side away from the sunlight. She was wide-awake anyways, and had been awake all night. She couldn't keep her mind off of what had happened last night.

She could remember _everything_ and didn't understand why. She had made the deal with Crowley, and sealed the deal with a (awkward) kiss. So why does she remember it? Did she still have her soul? It made Kaitlyn toss and turn the entire night.

A bang on the door startled Kaitlyn and made Isabelle jump up in surprise.

"Wake up and get ready for church right now Isabelle! I swear to god if we're late again I'll be pissed!" her mom boomed from the other side of the door before walking off.

Isabelle sighed, pushing the hair out of her face. "Well, I guess I better get up. Ugh, I have such a bad headache!" She squinted her eyes in the sunlight, trying the cover the light from her face best she could. "I drank way to much last night, I don't remember a thing! And, of course, you don't even have a hangover..." she grumbles.

Kaitlyn laughed a little, hauling herself off the floor. "I guess I'll head out too. I need to head back to my apartment eventually."

"Want me to drive you?" Isabelle asks while stretching before flopping back down on the bed. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes at her friend and opens the door to the bedroom.

"No, I don't want to make you have to get up any sooner." Kaitlyn hears a mumble come from the bed while she walks out the door.

Kaitlyn walks out the front door and pauses for a minute. She looks in both directions down the road. One direction leads to the small town she lives in, and Isabelle's closet neighbor. In the other direction is the crossroads they visited the night before.

Kaitlyn shoves her hands in her pockets and head towards the crossroads, about a mile down the road.

It was a quiet morning, the sun slowly peaking the horizon. There we're no clouds in sight, yet the summer heat was holding off for a while longer. The browning corn rows surrounded her while she walked, endless and endless rows. It was so cliché for a small town it sometimes annoyed Kaitlyn to no end. But she had grown up there her whole life, living with her Grandma and Grandpa till she moved into her own place at 17. Now her life just consisted of working at the grocery store during the weekdays and partying with Isabelle on the weekends. The cliché hurts.

After the short walk, Kaitlyn reaches the crossroads and bends down to start and unbury the tin box she buried the night before. Before she reaches it though, she hears a crunching of gravel behind her. She slowly stands up and faces the new arrival. She feels a slight blush creep onto her face, suddenly remembering the things she had said the night before.

"Glad, to know I made a good first impression on you. It's because you think I'm handsome, isn't it?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I was drunk." Kaitlyn lies thru her teeth, rubbing her face in her hands. She hears the demon chuckle at he action. "So I'm confused. I thought I was supposed to forget last night?" she questions crosses her arms.

Crowley picks at a piece of fabric on his tie; "That was the plan darling."

"So what went wrong, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, you're missing a key part of it, so I wasn't able to complete the deal."

Kaitlyn scoffed, raising an arm in a questioning manner. "What do you mean '_missing a key part'_? All you needed was my soul?"

Crowley lifts his gaze from his tie and looks her dead in the eyes. "Exactly. All I needed was your soul. And you, young lady," he points a finger at her chest; "do not have one. Want to explain to me why that is?"

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, scoffing and letting out a laugh. "How can I be missing a soul? Wouldn't I be dead?"

"Actually, I know someone who doesn't have one. He was a bit of a git, but he gets around just fine."

Crowley just stands there, smirking, while Kaitlyn tries to wrap her head around what he's saying. She puts a hand to her forehead, turning around and walking a distance away from Crowley. She doesn't know what to think; there isn't a reason for Crowley to lie about this. Its obviously true just by the fact that she remembers the night before. She turns back to Crowley, a quizzical look on her face.

"So you couldn't tell that I didn't have a soul till you kissed me?"

"That's right. There's something there, not sure what. It looks like a soul, almost like it _was_ a soul, but it's not yet one. Honestly, if you could tell me what it is that's be lovely, but I can tell from that imbecilic look that you have no clue."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Anyways, It didn't really _taste_ like a normal soul, smelled a bit foul too."

Kaitlyn snorts; "You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves."

"Well, I'm not here for idle chit chat, I have somewhere I need to go. I think it's best I keep an eye on you for a little while longer. I'll even be nice and take you home afterwards." Crowley reaches out and grabs Kaitlyn's wrist. This time, Kaitlyn feels a tingle from his touch; she tries to pull her hand away as the blush creeps back onto her face.

"Dude, let me go."

"Not right now sweetheart, you're way to interesting for that," Crowley says with a snarky smile before making them both disappear.

* * *

><p>Crowley and Kaitlyn reappears in a dim room surrounded by books. Kaitlyn stumbles a bit, getting her bearings from being transported to another room. She grabs the corner of a desk to steady her legs, but ends up knocking books onto the floor. The sound of the books hitting the ground echoes thru the empty house. Kaitlyn turns to Crowley and gives him a sheepish smile, and in return gets an eye roll.<p>

Kaitlyn bends down to pick the books off the floor. She gathers the books into her hands before suddenly hearing a gun cock. Her heart skips a beat before letting out an "Oh shit!" beneath her breath. She slowly stands up and comes face to face with a young, tall man holding a shot gun to her face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" he asks, taking a step closer to her, his gun steady with her temple.

Kaitlyn's jaw is hanging; eyes wide open, not knowing what to do. She grips the books tighter in her hands and lets out a squeak, trying to speak but to no avail. She looks slightly behind her to where Crowley was standing to see that he had vanished _"That son of a bitch just left me here!"_

Kaitlyn turns her gaze back towards the man with the gun. She suddenly hears a door open behind the man and sees another one walk into the room; he had a graying beard, wearing a baseball cap and old work clothes. He immediately reaches behind the door and draws out another shot gun, pointing it straight at Kaitlyn.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Who are you and how did you get in here?" the first man asks.

"I- I came here with Crowley. I mean he kinda just teleported me here without my permission but-" she tries to explain before water suddenly hits her in the face. She sputters, dropping the books from her hands when she goes to wipe her face. "What the hell was that for!" she exclaims, wiping her face as best she could with her sleeve before looking back at the two guys. They both lowered their guns (but still had them out pointing in her direction!) and were staring at her with weird expressions.

"So I take it you're not a demon?" the man with the beard asks.

"No, why would I be?"

"You just said you came here with Crowley," he states, moving into the room. Kaitlyn finds herself surrounded by the two men, each blocking a doorway out of the room. She sputters, not really sure what to say or what to do.

She holds up her hands defensively "Ok, ok, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Kaitlyn, nice to meet you. I didn't mean to intrude in your home, but Crowley just kind of brought me here for no reason."

One of them snorted, and Kaitlyn turned to the taller of the two. "And we're supposed to believe you?"

"I guess I shouldn't leave you here all by yourself, I don't want you to be killed just yet," Crowley states from the kitchen where he suddenly reappears. Everyone turns towards him, the men drawing their guns once again.

"And, pray tell, why is she here?" the older man asks.

"Well, she's my pet and I don't want to leave her at home where she may destroy the couch," he smirks.

Kaitlyn's cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I am not!"

"Anyways; Kaitlyn, meet moose and the drunk. Or, I guess you can call them Sam and Bobby," Crowley explains, lazily pointing to each person as her introduces them.

Kaitlyn's stomach drops. "No. Way. You've got to be kidding me!" she can't help but squeal a bit in excitement. "I don't know why I didn't think we were in Bobby's house!"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asks. "How do you know about my house?"

"It's from the book _Supernatural_!" she says and immediately hears an audible groans come from Sam.

"Oh God, another one of those freaky fans," Sam mumbles, rubbing his face with a grimace.

Kaitlyn tuts, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm not some _freaky fan_, I read a couple of books. How was I to know that stuff was real?"

"If you didn't think it was real, then how did you find Crowley?" Sam questions, finally putting his gun away.

Kaitlyn feels a blush spread across her cheeks; "Well, me and my friend were bored, and drunk, and we literally had nothing better to do." Bobby raises an eyebrow; "I live in a small town ok? There's nothing to do in small towns!" she exclaims before he says anything.

"Okay, so you made a deal with a crossroads demon because you had nothing better to do. That doesn't answer why you brought her here," Sam turns to Crowley, his arms folded across his chest.

Crowley moves into the room a bit, standing next to Kaitlyn and wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Kaitlyn buries her face in her hands, the blush on her cheeks reddening more and more _"Oh my, I can't handle this!"_

"Well, moose, I'm here to pick up a book I am interested in," he pulls the book out of his breast pocket before swiftly putting it back in, "and I would have been in and out, no harm done, if someone wasn't so loud. So now that I have it, we'll…"

"_He smells like sulfur… it's weirdly no that bad. I wonder if it's his clothes that smell like that or if it's him? Why am I even thinking this, why am I even still here? Today has been such a weird day! I can't wait to tell…" _Kaitlyn was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the room suddenly became brighter. Well, the room didn't get brighter so much as the room changed.

They weren't in Bobby's house anymore, but in Kaitlyn's small apartment.

"Can't you warn me? How do you even know where… Never mind," Kaitlyn stops herself after seeing the know it all look on Crowley's face.

"Well darling, I must be off. You be a good lass and stay in your… sad excuse of an apartment okay?"

"I have work tomorrow, I can't just stay home."

Crowley smiles and moves to stand in front of Kaitlyn, only a couple of centimeters away from her face. Kaitlyn feels her breathing hitch as she tries to stay calm. "You're adorable when you get all flustered, you know that?" he says with a smug look on his face before suddenly vanishing in front of her eyes.

Kaitlyn stands still for a minute, before finally letting out the breath she was holding in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Foul language will be used during this chapter!**

Kaitlyn methodically cleaned her apartment; top to bottom, with no other idea what to do to pass the time. She even found her few copies of _Supernatural_ stashed away under all the mess, and set them on her bed stand ready to be read. After all that, she sat on her couch and stared around, adrenaline from everything that has happened going thru her veins. She leans back and lies on the coach, hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling with the smallest of smiles on her face. Slowly, the hours ticked by, then the days.

She resumed her normal routine of waking up, going to work, coming home and relaxing before bed. Slowly, her apartment became just as messy as before, the books even falling under a pile once again. By the time Friday evening came around, she was convinced she was in a hangover haze that Sunday morning, and none of that had ever even happened.

If it had, Crowley would have come back, wouldn't he have? And how freakin' absurd is it that someone doesn't have a soul?!

Kaitlyn made her way down the road once again, towards the outskirts of the small town of Milford, Kansas. With only about 800 residents, everyone knew each other and always knew what was going on. Most of the residents live right next to each other, with the rest spread out thru the country side. Kaitlyn actually lives in the only apartment building in the town, with 8 other occupants (5 of which live in one apartment!)

With every step, the light around her seemed to dim as the houses became older and run down. She walked for about 20 minutes, the house slowly becoming further apartment. She finally see's a small, yellow house standing by itself, a large field of sunflowers behind it. Kaitlyn has always loved the house and the sunflowers that can be seen in all directions. For as long as she could remember, sunflowers have been her favorite.

She also loved seeing her grandma and grandpa. They were typical grandparents, acting like the old couple you would see in movies. Kaitlyn sometimes thinks she's secretly starring in a hidden movie; her life fits into way to many stereotypes and it's a bit ridiculous at times.

She knocked on the door and immediately heard loud barks come from the other side. A grin breaks out on Kaitlyn's face.

"Oh shut up you stupid dog!" an older gentleman's voice is heard, along with shuffling as the dog is scooted away from the door. The door swings open suddenly and a small old man is standing there, holding back a huge, excited, dog.

"Oh it's just Kaitlyn! It's so good to see you dear, I'm happy to see you!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around her in a hug.

Kaitlyn happily returns the hug; "It's good to see you Papa! I thought I'd stop by on my way to see Isabelle."

"Come in, come in! I think Caroline is cooking dinner." He lets go and shoos her into the house. The dog immediately walks up to Kaitlyn, nudging his nose against her hand wanting to be pet. "Caroline! Kaitlyn's here!" he shouts towards the kitchen, shuffling past Kaitlyn and walking thru a door to their garage.

Kaitlyn continues petting the behemoth of a dog while walking towards the kitchen. She enters it to see an even smaller woman pulling biscuits out of the oven. She turns to Kaitlyn with a smile on her face.

"Oh dear, I didn't even hear you come in! It's so good to see you Kaitlyn, it's been far to long!" She gives Kaitlyn a hug before turning back to her cooking. "We're having the Jenkins over for dinner and cards, would you like to stay dear?"

"I'm sorry Mama, Isabelle says she needs help painting her living room or I would. I just wanted to stop by since I haven't in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I know you've been busy," she smiles, patting her hands off on her apron. "Just make sure you come over more often, okay?"

"Of course!" Kaitlyn happily exclaims, "But while I'm here, have you guys gotten a package for me? I ordered it Monday, and I thought it would be here by now."

Caroline shook her head; "No, sorry dear. I haven't seen it yet, but when it gets here I'll let you know." She smiles again, walking to the living room. "Tom, Kaitlyn's leaving!"

Tom walks back into the room, wiping greasy hands off on a rag. "Already? But you just got here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll come by later next week, okay?" she says, hugging each grandparent, and giving the dog another pet before walking towards the door.

Kaitlyn walks down the road back towards the town, waving to her grandma as she walks away until she can't see her anymore. After walking thru the town and out the other side, she makes it to the road she needs to go down. After a while she see's Isabelle's house sitting there, a small light standing out in the dark sky. She walks straight up to the door and walks inside.

"Isabelle! You here?" she yells, shutting the door behind her. The house is dark and quiet, all the lights turned off and the curtains close. Kaitlyn starts walking up the stairs to Isabelle's room, the floorboards creaking under each step. She gets to the tops and see's Isabelle's room, a light shining underneath the door. She opens her door and finds Isabelle sitting on the floor, her headphones in and reading a book.

Kaitlyn tuts and kicks her book closed. Isabelle startles, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell man, you scared me!" she groans, sitting up and looking at Kaitlyn's smug face. "Where have you been anyways?"

"I went to visit my grandparents jerk. Why haven't you started on the living room?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I don't feel like doing it anymore." She grins, getting up and sitting on her bed.

Kaitlyn chuckles and joins her in sitting on the bed. "Won't your mom get mad?"

Isabelle let out a snort; "You kidding me? She probably doesn't even remember asking me to do it."

The girls share a laugh for a second, before Kaitlyn clears her throat; "Okay, I have a super weird question but you have to hear me out, okay?"

"Whatcha got?"

Kaitlyn rubs her neck, thinking of a good way to ask her question; "Do you remember anything from last Saturday night?"

"Hmmm… Not really," she scratches her head in thought; "Why do you ask?"

"I think we summoned a demon... Oh don't look at me like that!" she exclaims, throwing a pillow at Isabelle's idiotic face; "I'm serious! I think we did!"

Kaitlyn explains everything that happened to her; how she and Isabelle were supposed to lose their memories and how he visited her again the next day and how it's weird she hasn't seen him since. She decides to leave out most of the story though, especially the part how she doesn't have a soul.

Isabelle continues to give Kaitlyn an insane look before interrupting her; "You really think this happened? You drank _way_ to much!"

Kaitlyn sighs, knowing there's no point in trying to explain herself further.

Isabelle stands up and grabs Kaitlyn's arm, pulling her from the bed; "So I say lets drink even more!"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, but lets her be dragged out of the room. "Can't we do something else for once?"

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn woke up the next morning in her bed back at her apartment. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on last night, except for her shoes. She couldn't recall how she got back, or when that even happened, but at the moment it didn't matter. Her visions blurred and the room started tilting, instant nausea hitting her in full force. She rolls over quickly and throws up in the trashcan; she doesn't even notice the footsteps from outside of her door. This continues on for about 5 minutes before there was nothing left.<p>

"Oh god, I drank to much…" she groans, covering her face from the blinding light coming from the window. She lays there as still as possible for a while, trying to fall back asleep. Focusing on her breathing, she tries to take her mind away from the sick feeling in her stomach and the pounding headache. If she weren't positive she went drinking last night with Isabelle, she would have thought she had the flu.

She slowly peaked out from underneath the covers, taking in the mess that was her room. The bare white walls, the limited furniture, the clothes thrown all over the floor.

On her dresser sits a picture of her with her grandparents, standing outside her apartment with grins on their faces. They were proud of her that she had her own place. She remembered how much her mama cried though, worried sick that something might happen to her. Her grandparents ended up calling her 6 times that night, just to 'make sure she was ok.' Next to that picture was another of her and Isabelle, sitting on her balcony and smiling, the lights from the town in the background. Other than those two pictures, Kaitlyn didn't own any others.

Starting to pull the covers back over her eyes, she stops when the door to her room creaks open. Her breathing stops and her heart rate soars, trying to stay perfectly still and not knowing what to do. Stomach churning, she tries her hardest to stop herself from throwing up.

"Are you going to lay in bed all day darling or are you going to say hi." A smooth, accented voice says from the doorway. Feet shuffle closer towards the bed, before they quickly step away; "That smells terrible. Is someone sick? Party to much?"

Kaitlyn doesn't know what to do, the man knows she's there and there isn't anywhere she can go in the state she's in. Shakily, the covers are lowered showing her face. "Who are you and what do you want?"

There stood a tall man in a black suit, staring quizzically at her face. "What're you talking about? I've only been gone for a week and I know I'm not that easily forgotten." He turns his back towards her and starts to walk back out the door. "So why don't you clean yourself up and come out and talk to me," he says as he walks away.

Kaitlyn stares at the open doorway not making a move and not knowing what to do. She didn't know who this man was, but for some reason he knew who she was. _'Or at least acted like he knew you_,'she thought to herself. _'What if he's some sick pervert? Should I call the police? How in the hell did he even get in here in the first place? Did the door fucking get left unlocked?!'_ the questions race thru her mind, her breathing ragged and pulse going crazy.

Slowly, Kaitlyn crawls out of her bed and, against her best judgment, she walks towards the bedroom door. There was no denying the curiosity in her as to who this man was and why her thought they knew each other. She glances out and sees the man sitting on her couch, staring at something out the window.

"Please, mister," her voice cracks; "I don't know what you want, so just take it and leave."

He stares up at her, a serious look on his face "Why do you keep asking who I am? We meet a week ago."

Kaitlyn grips her stomach, trying to settle the churning and keep from spewing again. "I don't know who you are okay? Just take my wallet and-" her sentence is interrupted when he quickly vanishes off the couch and appears right in front of her. She gasps a little, and holds a hand over her mouth to try and hold back her surprise. Stumbling backwards, she tries and get as far away from the man as possible; "How the hell did you do that?"

The man doesn't say anything and but continues to stare at Kaitlyn, making her feel very uncomfortable. His green eyes look her up and down, before looking up and staring straight into her eyes. "Do you really not remember who I am?"

"How many times do I have to say no?"

His head tilts to the side a little, never breaking his gaze; "The name's Crowley, and there's something wrong with you."

Even in the situation she's in, Kaitlyn can't help but scoff, "Yeah, I'm hung-over. I don't feel good."

"No, that's not it. Your 'soul', it's… decayed," he says after finding the right words to say. He reaches forward and grabs her arm.

Before Kaitlyn can even protest, the room changes and they are no longer in her apartment. She is in a room, what looks to be a cell room of some sort. The floor and walls are all concrete, and there's a small bed in one corner and a toilet in the other. Sunlight filters thru an old, dusty window, bars on the outside preventing any sort of escape. The door to the room is shut, thick bars keeping her and Crowley in the room.

"Where the hell am I? What are you?" she yanks her arm out of his grasp and makes for the door, shaking it with as much strength as she can muster. Her stomach, headache, and utter shock of everything didn't leave her with much strength, and she doesn't try for very long. She looks back at the man; "What do you want?"

"To find out what_ you_ are, darling," he states before vanishing into thin air.

Kaitlyn tries to control her breathing and slowly walks over to the bed. The cold surface is almost a welcoming touch; she didn't even realize her skin was burning up. She lies down on the bench and sobs quietly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley sat back in his chair, a book in one hand and a glass in another. The room was quiet, other than the sound of turning pages, the cracks of burning wood, and the faint screams coming from somewhere else in the building. The only light in the room is the fire in the corner, making the room glow in warm light. You could see the stains on the walls, the blood on the carpets and the mold growing in the corners. It was a dank and dark room, which irritated Crowley to no end, but his old home was burned to the ground and he was too busy building an empire to build a new house.

He took a sip of his drink while the page in the book magically flipped on its own. It was proving to be another dead end, only raising more questions than answers about the current situation. Crowley has read a variety of books, 'borrowing' them from numerous people and places. Yet he couldn't find _anything_ that fit the symptoms Kaitlyn was experiencing.

He went back to her apartment 3 days ago after being gone a week. He had been busy interrogating some werewolves and had lost track of time. It had only been a week; it wasn't long enough for Kaitlyn to forget who he was. Especially since she already _knew_ who he was (by some book, if he could recall) so why had she forgotten? It actually irritated him a bit that he had been forgotten by her.

He was quite shocked by what he had found. The apartment looked just as it had the brief moment he was there before, but there was one blaringly obvious difference. It smelled like death the moment he appeared in the room. When he went into her room he thought it was because she had gotten sick. But when she stepped out of her room and stood in front of him, the smell was over powering. It smelled her 'soul' had died decades ago. He wasn't even sure he should call it a soul; he still had no idea what it could be. It was so similar to a human soul, but he could never smell one before. He had taken a number of souls in his day, and has never come across one that was so strange. One thing was for sure though, he couldn't leave her alone again or who knows what he would find the next time. If someone could so easily wipe her memories, they can just as easily make her disappear.

For the first two days Kaitlyn was here, she had been so sick he thought she wasn't going to make it. She had a high fever, was sweating and shivering, and couldn't eat or drink anything. She was either asleep or throwing up; he had to have someone hook an IV to her so she wouldn't become dehydrated. If he wasn't so curious for answers, he probably wouldn't have even bothered to make sure she stayed alive. But damn was she interesting and Crowley couldn't resist helping if it was the only way he would get information out of her. Whether it would be by asking her questions directly (which probably won't do any good) or by other means.

Her fever finally broke last night, and she was able to get some sleep. Crowley was going to go talk to her later tonight and see what he could find.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A woman sits outside of a cabin on a small log while she is quickly spinning yarn. A man is standing nearby, feeding the many sheep that are grazing in the open meadow near the home. The sky is almost clear with only a few clouds, with the sun high over head, a cool breeze sending a lingering chill thru the hills. From down the hill you can hear the faint murmur of people going about their day, the city coming back to life after the long, hard winter.<em>**

**_The woman looks up when she hears the soft patter of feet hitting the ground. A small girl is running towards the cabin, a basket of yarn swinging in her hand._**

"**_Momma! Papa! I couldn't go in the city!" she exclaims when she gets closer. The man stops what he's doing, and walks over to the two girls._**

**_The woman raises her eyebrow, a curious look on her face; "Why not sweetie? What's wrong?"_**

"**_Some man said I can't go or I'll get everyone sick! I'm not sick, am I?"_**

**_The woman holds out her arms and embraces the girl, smoothing her hair down. "No, Katherine, you're not sick. Go put the yarn inside, we'll worry about it later, okay?" she suggested, smiling at the young girl._**

**_The girl smiles, kissing her mom on the cheek; "Okay momma!"_**

**_Katherine runs off into the house. She sets the basket on a table and runs in the other room to grab her favorite walking stick, so she can help her father take care of the sheep. She stops and looks out the window when she notices her papa acting weird. He is standing very still and staring at the city, a frown on his face. She leans over the side of the window to hear what they're saying._**

"**_Thomas, you don't think it's the Sickness, do you? I thought we would be safe here?" the woman asks, a worried expression overcoming her features. "Please don't say we moved all this way in vain? To move from one threat we could at least _****fight_ to one we can't even see?" She, too, stares at the city in fear._**

"**_I didn't think The Sickness would spread this far. But we're here on a job and that means we're stuck here at least until the end of summer." He looks at the woman, his face betraying any amount of courage he may have had. "I shouldn't have brought you two with me." He looked completely terrified, and that scared Katherine more than the thought of being sick…_**

Kaitlyn's eyes slowly opened, the night sky peaking thru the barred window above her. She rubs her eyes gently, the arms feeling weak and shaky. She didn't want to move too much; this was the first time she had woken up in a couple of days where she didn't feel nauseous.

She had dreams about that family often over the past couple days, not knowing who they were. She thought, maybe, it was a past life and she was remembering it. It felt very personal every time she had a dream about them and she knew she was linked in some way, but just didn't know how.

Setting her arm down slowly, she feels a pinch on the back of her hand. There, stuck in her hand, was an IV and she looks up to see an almost empty saline bag. Kaitlyn stares curiously at her hand, not sure if she had the energy to be freaked out or not. I guess she could be grateful that this Crowley guy didn't let her die? For now, she was a little grateful, but only because she was completely exhausted.

Kaitlyn fumbles around her pockets for a moment, before finally finding her cell phone tucked away in an inside pocket of her jacket. Turning it on, she's blinded by the bright, white light of the screen and almost drops the phone. It takes a few minutes before her eyes adjust to the screen, and she's ashamed to see all the missed calls and texts that were sent to her over the past three days.

In total, there are 23 missed calls from her grandparent's home phone, 12 missed calls from their cell phone, and 49 missed calls from Isabelle, the last one from about 4 hours ago. She looks at her texts to see hundreds of unopened messages.

'_kaitlyn, whered you go? you bailed on me last night! ~Isabelle_

'_Ummmmmmmmmmm where are you? why aren't you answering your door?' ~Isabelle_

'_Kaitln i went by your artment and you wernt home, where r you?' ~Papa _(Kaitlyn can't help but chuckle a bit; Papa never did get the hang of texting and always let his wife do it.)

'_Kaitlyn honey please call us back we're really worried. Where are you?' ~Mama_

All the messages continued like this, getting more desperate with each day that past. A wave of guilt washes over Kaitlyn; she wanted to call them, try and get out of here, but she felt too weak to move. Besides, what would she say? 'Oh, hey, I'm in some dark, dank dungeon. I'm ok though, they've been pumping fluids into me.' Maybe she should call 911 and let them track down her signal?

Before she has a chance to make her decision, Kaitlyn hears someone walking close by and she quickly tucks away the cell phone back into her jacket pocket. She scoots up a little, propping herself onto he elbows to try and get a glimpse of who is outside.

A young man walks up and waves a hand over the lock and it instantly unlocks itself. He pushes open the door, blankly staring at Kaitlyn.

"Get up; Crowley wants to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"Quit shoving, will you? I haven't walked in a couple of days." Kaitlyn huffs at the man who keeps shoving her shoulder every time her pace slows. In response he shoves her shoulder once again, keeping his lips sealed and eyes forward. Kaitlyn has no choice but to pick up her pace and keep walking. Her bones ach from laying down for days and it was hard to keep her legs from locking up and making her fall over. A hot shower would feel amazing at the moment, but it didn't look like there were any in the building.<p>

She has been trying her hardest to keep her gaze in front of her. The few times she has glanced to the sides it made her stomach churn. People were chained up the walls, blood coating all the surfaces, and other horrific sights. The air was stale and humid, sweat pouring off of Kaitlyn's forehead. It all left a bad taste in her mouth, making her want to throw up whatever may be left in her stomach.

A few people have even lunged out at her, trying to grab a hold of here. Luckily the man pushing her along prevented anyone from touching her; unfortunately for those people they are now missing the tips of some of their fingers. Kaitlyn didn't know what kind of hell hole she was in, but her cell and 'living conditions' now seem pleasurable compared to everyone else's.

The pair came to a stop in front of an aged wooden door in the middle of a hallway. Kaitlyn's 'escort' knocked once before slightly opening the door and sticking his head in. She can't hear anyone say anything, but he sudden grabs her arm and throws her thru the opening of the door. Kaitlyn stumbles in awkwardly, barely saving herself from falling flat on her face. She turns around in time to see the door slammed shut behind her; oddly she didn't hear any footsteps walking away.

"Nice to see you alive, thought you wouldn't make it for a while there." A familiar voice says behind her. Turning her head, she sees the same man who appeared in her apartment sitting at a desk, hands clasped, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm alive. But why did you bother? This place isn't exactly a hotel; it's not too subtle what you're doing here." She looks around the room and see's the state of ruin it's in; "And you call this an office? It's disgusting."

"Only temporary, trust me I hate it too." Crowley casually throws a hand in the air, twirling it about; "Oh, well, I enjoy finding things out that's all. Sometimes I have to try a bit harder to get what I want." He stood up from his desk, and walked over to where Kaitlyn was standing. He stopped just in front of her, only a couple of inches at best. This close she could get a good look at the man she had supposedly met once before.

What smelled like burning lumber reached Kaitlyn's nostrils, as well as a small hint of cigars and alcohol. His expensive looking suit fit him well, the blood red tie adding the only bit of color to his outfit. He had short, black hair with the hint of a beard. Dare say Kaitlyn almost found him attractive. The fact that he has held her captive for the past few days all of a sudden didn't mean so much as her anger subsided a little. **_"Damn it Kaitlyn, now is not the time for a stupid crush!"_**

Kaitlyn took a step back and held her chin a little higher, glaring at the man. "So what, are you going to torture me too?"

Crowley smirks and stands at Kaitlyn's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her breathing hitches, not sure what to do. Should she fight him off? Run for it? Kick him where the sun doesn't shine? She decides to just stand there for fear of what he might do if she tried to take off.

"Not at all; I doubt you even have any answers I need. You don't even remember me from when we met, so someone is obviously messing with your memories." He leans over so that she can get a look at his face. Kaitlyn can't help but let out a gasp; his eyes are completely red, no pupil or anything. "This isn't all that forgettable."

Kaitlyn struggles to try and get out of his grasp, anything to get away from him. Unfortunately, he's a lot stronger than her especially since she's been so sick. Kaitlyn doesn't have much strength to get away, almost not even enough to stand.

"What the hell are you!? Don't touch me!" Kaitlyn continues to struggle, but to no avail. Her reaction only gets a chuckle out of Crowley.

"The first time I did it you thought I was 'kinda cute, even with the weird eye thing.' Someone did a good job wiping your memories."

Kaitlyn stops struggling and looks At Crowley's face, her eyes glistening; "Why did I even meet you in the first place? What are you?"

"I'm a demon love, King of the Crossroads in fact. You summoned me because you were 'bored'. What kind of person summons a demon when they're bored?" He muses to himself, staring off at the wall with a quizzical expression. He shakes his head a bit and looks back at Kaitlyn. "Anyways, we'll chat soon; you smell dreadful and look it too, how about I show you to the showers?"


	5. Chapter 5

Steam filled the bathroom, condensation covering the shower walls. The once white tub is stained with rust spots and mold. Even ferns were growing thru cracks in the walls. The florescent lights flicker faintly from above, casting a dim glow thru the curtains of the shower. The bathroom looked to be in just as bad of a state of ruin. There may have even been a small bush growing out of the sink. None of that bothered Kaitlyn; she was only focused on the soothing comfort of hot water going over her body. Her sore muscles were relaxing slowly under the steady stream. The water pressure was shit, but the hot water made up for the fact. It's amazing that there was even running water in this hell hole, but Crowley said he'd make sure Kaitlyn would have hot water and he actually delivered. Not sure how, but not a whole lot else is making sense at the moment anyways.

Kaitlyn didn't want to get out of the shower, but she had been in there for probably thirty minutes and standing was becoming harder and harder to do. She wanted to lie down and sleep even if there was mold growing in the corner of the tub. The ever lingering presence outside of the shower curtain kept her from doing so.

Crowley said she couldn't shower alone since she was a 'flight' risk. That's true and all, but the fact that the one to stand watch was _Crowley_ made the situation a little bit more uncomfortable. Thankfully he kept his silence and let her be, except for the occasional clearing of his throat to remind her that he was still out there. It gave her a bit of satisfaction that every time he did it, it sounded more irritated than the last. She contemplated waiting in the tub until her made her get out, but if he is a demon she probably shouldn't push it too far.

The one question that keeps running thru her mind though: **_"Why the hell did I _****summon****_ a demon for the fun of it?!"_**

Reluctantly, Kaitlyn turns off the faucet and the hot stream of water abruptly ends. Shivers run thru her body as she peaks thru the curtains to stare at the demon of the other side. "Do you have a towel I can use?"

Crowley absentmindedly gazes in her direction; "I may have one."

"Well, can I have it please?"

"Hmm not sure, love. Maybe you should just walk out here and get it?" He says with a teasing smile. A flush rises to Kaitlyn's cheeks as she grips the shower curtain against her a little tighter. Crowley just chuckles and he magically pulls a towel out of thin air. "Here, you prude, now hurry up; I'll wait outside the door;" and with that, he was gone.

The room was silent except for the occasional drip of the shower head and the growls of her stomach. Kaitlyn slowly dried off before putting her dirty clothes back on, seeing as she had no other choice of wardrobe lying around. Walking over to the mirror she uses her towel to wipe the grime off the surface. She looks in the mirror and see's her reflection staring back at her. Dark bags lay underneath her hazel eyes, her messy brown hair framing her face. Kaitlyn can tell she had lost some weight from being sick; her cheeks were a little more shallow than usual. All in all though, everything looked how it should much to Kaitlyn's relief.

Kaitlyn pats down her dirty clothes, straightening them out as best as possible. While patting down her jacket she feels her cell phone once again. Thinking now may be a good time to try and call for help; she pulls out the cell phone only to notice how light it was. Turning it over, Kaitlyn notices the back of the cell phone has been taken off and the battery was gone. **_"This is what I get for not calling someone sooner. Way to go, Kaitlyn."_** With a sigh, she tucks the phone back into her pocket.

Kaitlyn steps over to the door and opens it slowly. Just as he said, Crowley is standing on the other side with his hands in his pockets. When the door opens he glances at her; "Coming?" is all he says before walking off. Kaitlyn has no choice but to follow him down the hallway.

"Crowley, I'm starving. If I don't get food I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"I forgot humans have to eat. Well, when we get to where we're going I'll make sure you have some food;" he snaps his finger when he finishes the sentence, then continues to walk silently. Kaitlyn stares at him quizzically, waiting for whatever the snap was for, but nothing happens.

The pair turns down a corridor and down some stone steps. The area grows darker as less working light bulbs are there to light their path. Since it was night time out, there was no light to filter in and light the way. Eventually the stairs lead to a damp, pitch black hallway. Crowley walks off, leaving Kaitlyn at the bottom of the stairs. Kaitlyn didn't realize how warm Crowley was until he walked away and she shudders. She feels around, trying to figure out where he went. The walls are cold and damp, almost slimy.

"Oh come on, do I really need to hold your hand?" she hears the irritation in his voice. A warm hand grasps her wrist and tugs her along.

"I'm sorry, I can't see in the dark. Maybe you should replace the light bulbs?"

"And up my electricity bill? No thanks. I can see just fine in the dark;" he says as he pulls her down the hallway a bit further. His hand held her wrist more gently than he has before, and the warmth helped her stop shivering. His skin was almost too hot, which must be why she could feel the heat coming off of him earlier, but it was comforting all the same.

They turn a corner and Kaitlyn can see light from around the next turn. Kaitlyn picks up her pace and turns the corner to see a circular room. At the bottom of the steps are a table and chair and a bowl of soup was sitting on the table, steam coming off the top. Kaitlyn held back an exclamation of joy and quickly sat down and started eating the soup. It was chicken soup, and it was delicious. The warmth from the soup spread thru her body, and slowly started to give her back some energy.

She turns her face towards Crowley, who had been standing at the top of the stairs looking at her, and smiles; "Thank you, it's amazing."

"You're welcome, darling;" he winked at her before walking down the stairs and going over the some shelves towards the side of the room. Kaitlyn ate and watched him as he pulled a few jars off the shelf and put them on a cart.

"So what, are we in a torture room? Is my soup poisoned?" Kaitlyn can't stop herself from asking after looking around and seeing the various blood stains and questionable instruments lying around.

"We are indeed, but like I said I don't plan on torturing you. Unless you're hiding something, hm?" He turns to look at her, one eyebrow quirked. Kaitlyn shakes her head as she picks up the bowl to drink the rest of the soup.

"Then why are we down here?" she asks, pouting a bit when she realizes all her soup was gone.

"My little minions know not to bother me while I'm down here;" he pulls one more bottle off the shelf and sets in on the cart. He pulls the cart next to a white dentist chair sitting in the middle of the room. "Now be a dear and sit down on this chair."

A lump forms in Kaitlyn's throat, sudden anxiety hitting her in full force. "This definitely seems like a torture; what's the cart for?" she mutters as she slowly gets up and walks over to the chair. She shakily sits down on the chair, staring at Crowley hesitantly.

Crowley smiles at her, and it wasn't a mocking one like she had seen before. "I haven't hurt you yet, have I? You need to sit here since it's surrounded by warding to keep anyone that I don't want here away. I'm making a potion for you to take that will help me peer in you a bit better_._ Now;" he pulls a chair up next to her and sits; "You _really_ don't remember summoning me?"

"No, and you're right, you're not easily forgettable;" she chuckles nervously, shifting in her chair slightly. "What all did we um… do?"

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle at her question before he explained what they did in the short amount of time they met. He mentioned how she summoned him because of a book she had read, yet Kaitlyn couldn't think of the books name (or that she had even read a book with the name 'Crowley' in it before.) He mentions how they kissed and that's when he found out she didn't have a soul. No matter how hard she tried, all she remembered was going to Isabelle's house to hang out and going home the next morning.

"So whatever is in me is _rotten_ now? Do I still smell bad?" Kaitlyn asks, feeling a bit more self conscious.

"You smell a lot better now than you did when you first got here. You probably want a proper shower and new clothes though." Kaitlyn nods her head solemnly, looking down at her dirty clothes. Crowley finishes mixing various liquids together before putting it into a small vial. He hands the vial to Kaitlyn; "Drink this, in about 24 hours I'll be able to look at your soul a bit more closely."

"How does it work?"

"Basically it colors a more vivid picture of whatever is going on in there so I can look at it better." Crowley leans back in his chair and looks at her, his face hardening a little in a more serious look. "I can't let you just go home and stay there, you realize that yeah?"

Kaitlyn downs the green drink, the texture almost making her gag; thankfully it didn't have any taste to it or she probably would have. "I mean I was hoping 'cause this is all extremely weird, but I'm not surprised." She looks up at him as she hands him back the vial, her emotion changing once again to being a bit more somber. "If everything you're saying is true, I'd like to know what's wrong with me."

* * *

><p>One minute Kaitlyn was sitting in the white chair, the next her and Crowley were standing in the middle of her living room. Kaitlyn can't help but gasp at what she sees.<p>

"I think someone broke into my apartment! Oh damn it the place it trashed!" she exclaims, grabbing the sides of her head. All of her belongings were thrown around the room, mostly everything being broken. She walks into her bedroom and see's that everything was broken, including her pictures. She picks up the one of her and her grandparents to see that the glass had cut a mark thru everyone's faces. She throws the picture back down on the ground in disgust. "I can't believe someone did this…" she heaves a heavy sigh, looking at the mess.

Crowley doesn't say anything and stares at Kaitlyn on the bad. Whatever he may have been feeling, he didn't let it show on his face.

Kaitlyn reluctantly stands up, walking over to a pile of clothes and starts digging thru them. "Crowley, would you grab me the black duffel bag in my closet? I'll grab my things quick so we can get out of here."

He nods before walking over to the closet door. What he sees when he opens the door stops him in his tracks; "Kaitlyn, who drew this?"

Kaitlyn stops picking up the clothes and stares at him, perplexed; "What, that funny circle? Isabelle drew it for some reason a long-" She was abruptly cut off as Crowley grabs her by the collar, bring her face right in front of his.

"I told you not to lie to me! What's a demon warding spell doing here?!" He roars, shaking her slightly.

"I-I didn't lie! Isabelle drew it one night when we were bored!" She tries to get his hands off her collar, but his grip is like steel. "If it's a warding spell, how can you be here?"

Crowley glares at her for a second before shoving her away. "Part of the circle got chipped away. I told you not to lie to me Kaitlyn, yet you have witchcraft in your closet!"

"Like I've said _twice_ already, Isabelle-" Kaitlyn puts a hand over her mouth, stunned at the revelation. "Isabelle knows witchcraft? What the hell is going on?" Kaitlyn looks around her apartment, taking in the mess around her. "Do you think she trashed the place?"

"She was probably trying to find clues to get to you. I'll deal with this later, you need to pack _now._" Crowley walks over to the window, peering out at the sleeping town. "If she knows witchcraft she probably put up a spell to show her when you get back. We need to leave before she gets here." Crowley turns to help get Kaitlyn her things to see her standing there, holding her cell phone.

"Why should I trust you? You kidnap me, hold me hostage, you didn't even let me bathe by myself! I don't _know _you and on top of that you're a demon! I know Isabelle, she's like a sister to me; she's been here my whole life." She stares defiantly at him; "Just leave me be."

Crowley fumes, his blood boiling. He didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but if witches were here he knows he needs to leave. Right now he can't afford to get mixed up with witches while he's trying to take over Hell. Now is also not the time to deal with Kaitlyn trying to stay away from him. Crowley snaps his fingers and her eyes roll back as she falls towards the ground, passed out cold. Catching her at the last minute, Crowley throws her over his shoulder before they flicker out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who have read my story. And thank you to those who have reviewed; I'm glad you have enjoyed my story so far!**

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn woke up in a room that was a lot different than her previous cell. It was an actual bedroom with an amazingly comfortable bed. The sheets were silk while the blankets were as soft as clouds. When she first awoke she almost wasn't even mad she was so comfortable. It even took her a while to get up and look around.<p>

Other than the bed there was no other furniture in the room. The bare white walls and light gray carpet were in stark contrast to the jet-black blankets on the bed. At the end of the bed she notices her suitcase is lying there. She is relieved to find that some of her clothes from her apartment were in there so she can finally change out of her nasty clothes.

Slowly Kaitlyn walks over to a door, leaning her ear gently against the cold wood. She listened for a minute and after not hearing any noise, she opens the door to discover it was a bathroom. The was a toilet, sink, and shower, the white tile on the floor and walls show no sign of human activity ever being in there.

Kaitlyn steps out of the bathroom and walks across the bedroom to the door on the other wall. Kaitlyn shakes the door handle only to discover that it's locked. Not knowing what else to do (and having no windows to climb out of) Kaitlyn walks back to the bed and lies down. Kaitlyn relaxes for a while, enjoying the rest she is finally getting. Since she had been sick she hasn't slept on a decent bed, or even really slept that well.

The clean rooms and comfy bed almost made her forget she was there against her will. It was almost like she was in a nice, posh hotel room. It wasn't until a loud banging on her door and food being thrown into the room that she remembered she was being held hostage. She quickly jumped up, banging on the door demanding answers, demanding to see Crowley, but was met with silence from the other side.

After the first day (at least from what Kaitlyn could tell) she couldn't stand having anything to do and begged the demons outside door to bring her books or a TV, anything to take her mind away. A while later the demons came back with a TV they mounted on the wall as well as two chests full of books. After that they didn't interact with her other than to bring her food and water a few times a day.

Kaitlyn was grateful for the TV, since it gave her a chance to keep track of the time of day, as well as what day it was. The TV and the books were the only things keeping her company, that, and her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Katherine dear, what are you doing?" her mother asked, pulling her blanket around her body a bit tighter as the breeze wiped around her body. The night breeze was cooling the hilltop, as well pulling in more clouds to block the moon.<em>**

**_Katherine looked back towards her mom from her stump she was sitting on; "I was looking at the hills Momma, I couldn't sleep."_**

**_The lady smiled, the wrinkles in her eyes looking out of place on her young face. She walks over to her daughter and sits next to her, wrapping her in the blanket as well; "Well, you shouldn't sit outside and freeze silly." She looks down at her daughters hand, noticing a bright yellow flower; "What's that?"_**

**_"It's called a sunflower. A traveling woman gave it to me earlier while you and Dad were in town."_**

**_"It's very pretty, it looks just like the sun, doesn't it?" she asks, pulling her blanket around them tighter as another gust of wind blows. "Why don't you come inside and we can read stories by the fire?"_**

**_The young girl shuffles her feet and avoids her moms gaze; "I don't really want to read. I just want to look at the stars."_**

**_Her mom looks down at her with worried eyes; "Katherine, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_**

**_Katherine stops shuffling her feet and looks out at the hills again. She stares at her flower for a second before she looks at her mom with a slightly toothless grin; "I'm fine Momma, I'm just tired. I lied, I would like to read stories."_**

**_Her mom's face relaxes back into a smile. She gets up, leaving the blanket wrapped around her daughter's shoulders. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to go start a fire. You come in soon, alright?"_**

**_Katherine nods her head as she watches her mom walk back inside the house. When the door closes she turns back around to see a hooded figure standing near the stump, looking in Katherine's direction. The hooded figure holds up a finger to its mouth, and Katherine does the same, giggling._**

"Oh bugger all. Kaitlyn will you WAKE UP!"

Kaitlyn jolts up from her bed, gasping in surprise to the sudden noise. She looks over to the other side of the bed to see Crowley sitting on the edge, irritation evident on his face.

"It's almost two in the afternoon and you're _sleeping_? How lazy can you be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to stay on schedule so I can watch my soaps. Thanks for waking me;" she grumbles, sitting up in bed. She notices Crowley staring at her with an eyebrow raised; looking down she notices her chest is almost falling out of her nightshirt. Heat rises to her cheeks as she pulls her shirt up; "What the hell do you want pervert, why're you here?"

Crowley chuckles, standing up and walking to the end of her bed; "I thought I'd check in on you, haven't seen my favorite pet in a while."

"After a week you decide to check up on me? Where have you been?"

"Oh, did you miss me love?" he asks with a smirk, causing her cheeks to flush even more.

"Just answer my damn question."

"Well, I had to take care of some things. I gave you a nice cozy room to stay in while I was gone though. I even let you have some entertainment. So I don't understand why you're so testy."

Kaitlyn got up from the bed and goes to stand in front of Crowley. Digging inside of her for some courage, she places her hands on his upper arms and looks at his face with desperation; "Crowley, _please_ tell me why I'm here. Tell me what's going on. What's wrong with me? Why was there witchcraft in my apartment? Why are you being _nice_ to me?"

Crowley looks at her face, taking a good look at it. This is the first time he has seen her since she's recovered from being sick. The color has returned to her face, her cheeks pink from the heat in them. Her defiant eyes had shine back in them, and the dark circles were gone. She smelled like flowers, the smell almost masking the decay inside her. Unfortunately no matter how much she cleaned, Crowley will probably always be able to smell it.

Crowley gestured to the bed to have her sit down, and he sits down next to her. They are only inches apart and Kaitlyn can feel the heat radiating off of his skin. She can smell the hint of burning wood and alcohol, and lying just underneath was a scent of death. It made Kaitlyn quiver.

"You're here because I thought it would be better than throwing you in a cell. I figure if you wake up somewhere nicer you wouldn't be so grumpy when I come talk to you;" Kaitlyn huffs at his comment, but her continues with what he's saying; "You're here because I don't know _what_ you are, and that means I don't know if you're important or not."

"What do you mean important?"

Crowley explains what his plans have been for the past year, trying to become the King of Hell. The 'people' Kaitlyn saw before locked away in cages were in fact monsters, whom Crowley was using to try and find his way into Purgatory. He needed to find his way in to retrieve souls he needed in order to retrieve his throne.

Kaitlyn just stares at him in awe, not sure what to think; "This is insane. All I want to saw is 'how can you torture innocent beings' but then I remember you're a demon so… You're saying I could be a monster?"

"No, you're probably not a monster; I'm not entirely convinced you aren't a witch. I went back to your apartment and found more warding spells, but most were in bad shape, which explains why I wasn't blocked from your apartment."

"Isabelle put them there, I swear. She painted them around the time I moved into the apartment. I've moved around my things a bunch since then, so I've messed up a lot of the paintings; I thought it'd be better to not tell her that I did it. I didn't want to upset her."

"As for your 'friend', I couldn't find her. She hasn't been home all week." Crowley reaches into a pocket inside his vest. He pulls out a vial of liquid the same color as the potion Kaitlyn took before. "Here, take this. I forgot to check the last time I gave it to you, so in 24 hours we'll try again;" he says as he places the vial in her hand.

"Why do I need to take this for you to see it? Don't you deal with souls all the time?" she asks while she downs the liquid. She hands the vial back to Crowley who tucks it back in his pocket.

"I could do it right now, but I decided to be generous and save you the agony. This way it'll be easier and possibly less painful." Crowley stands up, patting down his vest; "I'm being nice because you haven't given me a reason to treat you like the other prisoners. Don't push me;" he gives her a cold stare, making sure she knows her place. She stares at him timidly, nodding her head just slightly. He nods back, a smirk returning to his face. "Well, I'm off dearie. I'll check back in on you in 24 hours."

"Wait!" she exclaims, standing up in front of him again; "Don't leave me here again! I can't stand being here all alone."

"If I didn't know better it sounds like you want my company, hm?"

Kaitlyn stands there glaring at him, but her eyes show vulnerable she really feels. She doesn't want to be alone in the room anymore and if that means her only company is Crowley then she would have to make do with it. "I haven't talked to anyone in a week, cut me some slack."

Crowley looks at her with his signature smirk, and then suddenly he's gone.

Looking around, Kaitlyn hopes he just flickered to another part of the room. After looking around and seeing that he was gone, her blood boils. She was sick of being left in the dark and not being able to go home. All she wants is answers; if there aren't any then she'd like to at least go back to her normal life. She yells, picking up the book laying on her bed and chucking it at the TV, causing the screen to shatter. She lays back down on the bad, trying to breathe calmly and trying to get her anger under control. Instead, she can't stop herself and starts to cry.

* * *

><p>Crowley stands in the corner of the room, watching Kaitlyn sit on her bed with a dazed look on her face. She had cried for a few minutes before quieting down, he almost thought she fell asleep. After a while she sat up, leaned against the backboard, and gazed in front of her. She's been like this for the past hour, slowly blinking every once in a while. She looked defeated, and Crowley couldn't believe it, but he actually felt <em>bad<em> for making her feel like that.

He didn't know what was going on with him; he must be stressed out from trying to find Purgatory. There were many times he thought about stopping all the torturing to go see what she was doing, but he knew he needed to stay focused. It was only after he remembered he had forgotten to look at her 'soul' that he went to talk to her again. Maybe it was because she was so interesting that he can't take his mind off of her. Somehow this woman found a soft part in his demon heart and embedded herself in there. And Crowley hated it.

He was tempted to throw her back in her old life and be done with her once and for all. As much as he's thought about it, he couldn't do it. He had a feeling if he did, something bad would happen to her and he wouldn't see her again. No matter how much he told himself he didn't care, the small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he did, even a little.


	7. Chapter 7

The next 24 hours went by slowly, and Kaitlyn had no way to tell the time since she smashed the TV. She had hit the TV so hard and so many times, shattered pieces of the screen lay on the carpet underneath. Books were strewn across the floor, covers torn and pages littering the ground. After the first throw that cracked the TV screen she had just sat there on the bed and felt empty, just staring at the wall and trying to forget her situation. Eventually, it only made her anger return, with more force, and she ended up destroying almost everything in the room. The isolation and vulnerability hurt, and Kaitlyn had to let her frustrations out somehow. Looking at it now it probably wasn't a good idea, and she's a tad embarrassed with herself.

Getting rid of everything gave her a chance to reflect on what was going on though. She didn't have any distractions to keep her from looking at the situation, or to block out what was happening. It was a good time for Kaitlyn to think about what was going on and what she should do.

The biggest problem she was having was actually _believing_ everything that was going on. Demons and witches exist and she just now knows about this? How does no one else know about this and stop them? She wouldn't believe it herself if it wasn't for the fact that Crowley has shown he isn't normal. The ability to transport from one area to another, the way he can make things appear out of thin air, _those freaky red eyes!_

If he was a demon though, why was she being treated so differently than everyone else locked up in this place? Crowley even told her he was the King of Hell, so being a nice guy is obviously not a priority. Seeing him treat her differently struck her with such curiosity that she couldn't help but let her anger at him slip away. It didn't help that she thought he was attractive (as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise.)

Staying with him was also the only way she was going to find out what was wrong with her. Hopefully she can find out what's going on with Isabelle as well.

Isabelle being a witch was difficult to think about. Kaitlyn's known Isabelle her entire life, and she's never done anything to make Kaitlyn question her. Why, then, would there be a supposed demon-warding spell on her wall? All Kaitlyn wanted to do was talk to her, and tell her to convince Crowley he was wrong.

Kaitlyn haad fallen into a dreamless sleep after some time, and was awoken by the sound of footsteps. She lfts her head groggily from her pillows and glances at the man standing at the end of the bed. Slowly getting up, Kaitlyn stands a few feet away from Crowley, trying to find a way to start off the apology over the room. What Crowley said next left her quite speechless.

"I'm sorry I upset you last night. After tonight, I'll take you home."

Kaitlyn stared at him, a bit dumbfounded. He actually looked sincere, and Kaitlyn couldn't tell if he was telling the truth. He was looking right at her with an emotionless look; no smirk, no eyebrow raised, no glare, nothing. He was a closed book.

"Wow, um thank you Crowley;" she said a bit sheepishly. She rubs the back of her neck, looking down at her feet. She wasn't expecting that atall. "Should I clean up my mess first?"

Crowley looks around, noticing the mess for the first time; "What's this all about?"

"I was rather angry you left."

Crowley looks back at her and laughs; "Temper get the best of you, hm? Well, I'll have someone else clean it up. How about we go see what's going on in that pretty little body of yours."

Kaitlyn feels another blush creeping onto her cheeks. Crowley walks over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders; "I'd really like to know why you smell so god awful."

"Hey, don't say something nice one second then say a rude comment the next!" she exclaims, smacking his chest lightly. This causes Crowley to look down at his chest were she smacked him before looking back at her with a disapproving look. He transports the two of them back to the circular room they were in a little over a week ago. Kaitlyn shrugs his arm off her shoulder and walks over to the white chair in the middle, sitting down with a huff.

Crowley walks over, pulling a chair along with him. He sits in the chair directly to the right of her.

"Are you going to be mad at me all evening, love?" he asks, leaning in closer to her face. This is met with a huff and shuffles as she distances herself a bit further away. "Don't be that way; it's all in good fun." Another huff and a few more shuffles. Crowley grins, enjoying the fact that he's getting under her skin. He sits back in his chair, distancing himself from Kaitlyn who is sitting on the white examiners chair.

Kaitlyn glares at the demon, uncrossing and crossing her arms as she adjusts back into a comfortable position; "I don't have anything to say other than hurry up and get this over with. I don't want you to have to smell me longer than you already have too."

"You wound me with your words sweetheart-"

"And knock it off with the cute names."

"But I'll forgive you. Now this may burn a little, you ready?"

Kaitlyn nods, swallowing the lump in her throat. She uncrosses her arms and relaxes back into the chair.

Suddenly, Crowley's hand is on her chest. His hand is hot, like he has been sitting out in the sun for days. The warmth spreads throughout her body, warming even her fingers and toes. She's come to enjoy whenever he's near; he's like a portable space heater to keep the chills at bay. A warm glow spreads from his fingertips to her chest, a burning sensation following the glow. Kaitlyn catches her breath, caught off guard by the sting. The next minute though, the glow and burn are gone.

Crowley takes his hand off her chest, a quizzical look on his face. He stares at the spot where his hand was, his eyebrows in a knot.

"Crowley what did you see, what was it?"

He opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it as he continues to stare.

Kaitlyn waves her hand in front of his face; "Hey, what the hell? What did you see?"

Rubbing his face in thought, Crowley stands up and looks in her eyes; "You are interesting, you know that? Never seen anything like it."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, good news is you have a soul. Bad news is it's not _your_ soul. It's the decaying soul of a man."

Kaitlyn looks at him for a second before laughing; "You're messing with me, that's not possible." He continues to look at her with the same weird look. Kaitlyn becomes somewhat somber when his expression doesn't change; "That's not, is it?"

"I think I should get a friend to look into this. Castiel, sweetheart, where are you?" he asks, staring at the ceiling.

Kaitlyn just stares at him, dumbfounded; "Shit keeps getting weirder. What the fuck has happened to my life?"

"Hey;" Crowley points a finger in her direction; "Language."

"What do you want, Crowley?" a deep voice asks from behind Kaitlyn. She twists around in her seat to get a look at the new voice. It's a tall man wearing a trench coat over a suit. His tie is messed as well as his hair. He's looking at Kaitlyn with a perplexed look on his face, his piercing blue eyes looking right into hers; "Who are you?"

"My name's Kaitlyn. Nice to meet you;" she says with a smile. The man continues looking at her strangely.

"You have a girly name for being a man."

"I'm… I'm not a man…" she spins back around to look at Crowley, hoping for an explanation.

Crowley struts over to Castiel, putting a hand on his shoulder to lead him over to where Kaitlyn is sitting; "Kaitlyn, dear, this is my feathered friend Castiel. He's an angel and can see souls a bit clearer than I can. In fact, all he can see is your soul, unfortunately for him, which is why he thought you were a man."

Castiel leans in close to Kaitlyn, stopping only inches from his face. She tries to back away, but Castiel places a fingertip on her forehead and she feels like her head explodes.

"Ah!" she cries out in pain, clutching her forehead. White stars burst in her vision, pain searing hot underneath her forehead. She squints up at the fuzzy form that's Castiel; "Some warning next time, please?"

"My apologies. That was the quickest and least painful way for me to look straight at your soul."

"Least painful? Jeez…" Rubbing away the pain, she looks up at Crowley, who had backed away and was standing close to the wall. She thought he looked irritated for a second, but the next second a bored, distant look was on his face. She looked back at Crowley; "Well, what did you see?"

"I saw the soul of a man named Michael Price who died 26 years ago. He was a ghost; neither going to Heaven or Hell. Where did you get his soul?"

"That's the big question mate;" Crowley commented from his position by the wall. "That explains the smell, at least."

"Right. I did notice a peculiar smell when I came in. The soul is decayed having spent years roaming the Earth. Although, it seems to be healing by being in your body."

The room goes silent for a moment, the two men staring at her. Trying to process what the angel told her, and trying to concentrate thru the headache, she figures out what the most important question is right now; "Castiel, was _my_ soul in there?" Kaitlyn looks at him.

Crowley can't help but notice the sheer desperation in her eyes, and the hope that he gives her the answer she needs.

The angel shakes his head; "No, there is no trace of your soul."

She looks over at Crowley, her eyes glistening with tears about the spill over from the new information; "What's going to happen when I die?"

The King of Hell thinks for a minute, wondering if he should sugar coat the answer and give her false hope, or tell her the truth. After everything he's put her thru, he knows she at least deserves the truth.

"Nothing; you'll cease to exist."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! They get me motivated to write! Schools about to start but I will try and not forget about my story!**

* * *

><p>Tapping her chin, Kaitlyn concentrates on the scene in front of her. Scanning the table she picks up a lone piece to the side and examines it before setting it back down. Colors mingled together, shades of blues, greens, and yellows mixing all together into one, making it harder to see what she needed.<p>

"You know, if you had sorted the pieces by color first this would be a whole lot easier;" Crowley mumbles from the other side of the table. Running his hand thru the pile and shuffling the pieces, he picks one at random and notices it is the wrong color before tossing it back.

"It's more fun this – ah ha! Found you!" She exclaims, picking up a piece of the puzzle and putting it in the hole that had been staring at her for the better part of an hour. She smiles triumphantly at Crowley, proud that she had finally found the piece. "Only 3/4ths of the puzzle to go!"

Crowley leans back in the chair, looking at his watch and sighing; "Dear, as much as I enjoy putting puzzles together, I did make a reservation. Are you ready to go eat?"

Scooting back the chair Kaitlyn stands up and grins at Crowley; "Gimme five minutes and I'll be ready." She walks away from the table, ignoring Crowley's usual grumble about how she never actual _means_ five minutes.

Kaitlyn walks into the restroom and shuts the door behind her before turning on the light. Instantly the bathroom is bathed in light, and Kaitlyn is staring into a mirror. Walking forward, her feet cool on the tile floors as she goes to stand directly in front of the sink. First she makes sure her pants and shirt were wrinkle free (according to Crowley they were going somewhere _fancy._)She then inspects her face, making sure her faint traces of makeup haven't smudged or disappeared completely. Everything looks in place; honestly she looks the same as she always had with the same makeup and same hair, straightened down to her shoulder blades. Even though she looks the same as usual, she can't be any more different.

It's been 3 months since the night Kaitlyn found out she not only has someone else's soul in her body, but hers is missing. After Crowley had told her what would happen when she dies, she couldn't help but lose it and she left the room. It took hours to find her room again but the quiet was a welcome comfort; she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything supernatural for a while.

Crowley left her alone for a couple days, leaving Kaitlyn to think about what she now knew. When she saw him again, he offered to take her home and to never bother her again.

How could she go back to a normal life though? In the back of her mind would be the constant knowledge that the day she died she would not longer _exist_. She also couldn't stop thinking about how she had lost her memory last time Crowley had left her alone; did she want to forget all this?

Kaitlyn at least wanted to go home and get some more of her things, and let people know she wasn't dead. The guilt of not talking to Isabelle or her grandparents made her feel terrible. Her phone had been dead for a while now, and Crowley wouldn't get her a new charger. She asked that they go to her job at the super market first so she can let them know she didn't mean to just ditch out on work. Kaitlyn was too nervous to confront her grandparents or Isabelle first, so she figured it was better to start there.

It was not what she expected.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Stay here, I'll be back out in a minute."_

_"__You don't want me to go with you?"_

_Kaitlyn looks at Crowley, one eyebrow raised; "Yeah, I'm sure. It wouldn't look good since I disappeared for over a week, only to return with some strange man hovering over my shoulder, and tell people I'm fine. They will definitely believe that."_

_Crowley rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Standing back, he leans against the black sedan that had popped up next to._

_Kaitlyn walks away and slowly walks towards the doors. The summer heat was warming her neck, no breeze to ease the stale air. The parking lot is full and people are walking to and from their cars. Not one person glances at Kaitlyn, which made her feel unease. The doors open and a blast of air conditioning hit her, and she almost sighs in comfort._

_She walks over to the first register where her manager Maggie was sitting. Maggie has her attention turned away as she is counting a drawer._

_"__Um… hey Maggie. H - How're you doing?" Kaitlyn hesitantly asks, standing in front of the register. Maggie looks up and a curious look flashes across her eyes, before she smiles._

_"__I'm good today, thanks for asking! Is there anything I can help you with today?"_

_A weight fills Kaitlyn's stomach, and she's at a loss for words. "Maggie, it's me Kaitlyn."_

_Maggie's eyebrows scrunch together and her lips purse. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you hun."_

_Her breathing quickens, and her pulse races. "_What the hell is going on now?" _She turns quickly and practically runs outside to the car where Crowley is. He's still leaning against the same sedan as before, an irritated look on his face. When he notices her panicked look though, he quickly stands up._

_"__What happened-"_

"Take me to my grandparent's house. Now."

_He pauses before touching her shoulder. Kaitlyn feels the familiar tug, where her body feels like it is being pulled into his touch. An instant later she feels her body being pushed back to normal, but this time they're in a new environment. The two appeared in front of her grandparent's house, but it was completely different._

_The field around their house was dead and brown, no sign of any vegetation having grown there in years. Flakes of paint are chipping off the side of the house, and several windows are broken. The roof is partially caved in, birds flying in and out of the gaping hole. Kaitlyn stands still, putting a hand over her mouth in dread. Her legs feel heavy and she can't take a step forward._

_"__Kaitlyn we need to leave. This house is warded against demons, and they're fairly advanced. I can't get any closer than this." Kaitlyn turns to look at him, not sure what to say. "If someone knows how to put these wards up, we aren't safe here."_

* * *

><p>Isabelle's house was run down and warded as well. Crowley couldn't even get within 50 yards of it. When they went to her apartment all her belongings were gone, and a new tenant (who says he has lived there for 6 months) had no recollection of her ever living there.<p>

Whatever happened in the weeks she was gone, her existence was wiped from the town. No one knew about her grandma and grandpa, claiming their 'house' had been abandoned for years. The same goes with Isabelle and her home.

Crowley asked her if she wanted to come back with him, but it wasn't hard to convince her. She had no idea where her grandparents were, and no one even knew they had all existed. Kaitlyn has stayed with Crowley since. At least he would be able to help her figure out what was going on.

Most days he would come hang out with her; watch TV, play games (it was hilarious to watch him try and play video games), or whatever Kaitlyn felt like doing. He would get her anything she wanted to do, which was suspicious since she didn't know what means he went thru to get them. He was pleasant company and, most of the time, didn't over step any boundaries. Crowley even gave her access to a car to go wherever I wanted or if I decided I no longer wanted to be there, but I never felt the need to leave.

Sometimes he would be gone for a few days, and when he returned he wouldn't tell her where he had been or what he was doing. She tried to find him usually, but could never find him in the building. He has treated her well and has been looking into what was going on with her, so Kaitlyn figured she should respect his wishes and she stopped pestering him every time he came back.

Kaitlyn turned off the light and stepped out of the bathroom. She notices Crowley is no longer sitting at the table, but is instead standing at the door to her little part of the building. He is conversing with an individual just on the other side of the door, their voices hushed. When she steps out of the bathroom Crowley looks at her and instantly closes the front door.

"Sorry love, but business calls. I'll have someone bring you dinner," he states before disappearing in front of her.

"Oh… alright." She murmurs to herself. Waiting a minute, she walks over to the door and turns the knob, pulling the door open. She slips on her flats before quietly walking out and closing the door behind her. Kaitlyn always tries to find Crowley in the maze of hallways, but never manages. In the months she has been here she still can't find the room where she found out about her soul. Either her since of direction is terrible, or Crowley is good at making sure she doesn't end up where she shouldn't be.

Water drips from the cracked ceiling, covering every surface in a film of mildew. The summer had ended and it was in the middle of October now, so the wet surfaces chilled the air even more. She rubbed her arms for warmth, turning corners to try and find anyone in the building. Had she turned that corner before?

Faintly, a voice travels thru the air. It's angry, and the tone carries far. The first hint of anyone, and Kaitlyn took the chance and followed the noise. She listened carefully, trying to follow it and make the right turns. She eventually comes upon a door, and the yelling was definitely coming from the other side. She stands to the side and glances in the window.

It's the same room Kaitlyn was in when she had met the angel Castiel, only she was looking in from a different door on the other side of the room. The chair in the middle of the room was the same, except it looks like it is now stained with blood. Crowley is standing with his back to the door, hands in his pockets. There was a younger man standing towards the back, a metal stake in his hand. The stake was pressed against an individual's back between their shoulder blades; she couldn't see the persons face as they had a burlap sack over their head. In front of him is a much taller man, with a bald head and bushy eyebrows. His face was scrunched in anger, his finger pointing at Crowley.

"You knew the Wraith Alpha wasn't in Mobile, why did you send us to that nest?"

"You found the Alpha anyways, why does it matter?"

"My granddaughter was almost killed!"

"It's not my problem that you can't do your job mate."

"Who's that?" The younger man speaks up, looking directly at Kaitlyn.

_"__Damn."_

Crowley quickly turns his head towards the door. When he notices her peering thru the window he rolls his eyes and walks over the door, opening it up. He glares at her while she just smiles back sheepishly.

"How'd you find me? Why didn't you stay in your room?"

"So you _were_ trying to keep me from finding you. I knew this place wasn't that big."

"Answer the questions."

"I'm nosey?"

He glares at her a little longer, and a lump starts to form in her throat. This may have been a bad idea; she didn't want to piss him off. She was hoping she wouldn't get caught. He groans, rubbing his face. "You don't want to know what I do down here."

"Is it evil, demon stuff?"

Crowley snorts in a mixed of amusement and irritation. He opens the door wider to let her in. She hesitantly steps into the room, and looks at the two men glaring at her. She stands to the side and stays partially in the shadows. Kaitlyn can't help but look at the person with the sack over their head, a dagger fixed on his back.

"Who is that Crowley, what is she doing here?" The older man asks, his eyes not leaving Kaitlyn.

"That's none of your concern. Now strapped the wraith the chair and leave," he gestures towards the chair as he walks over to the shelf full of medical equipment. The older man looks like he is about to say something, but he walks over to the individual and drags it up to its feet. The person looks like they try to stand but their knees buckle; the cuts and blood all over their body indicate they don't have much strength left. The two men drag the person to the chair, strapping their arms and legs in. They both then proceeded to leave the room, not once taking their eyes off Kaitlyn. She shudders a bit under their cold gaze.

Kaitlyn slowly walk towards the middle of the room where the figure is sitting. I reach out a hand to touch the bag – "Don't touch him. He may look weak; he's anything but." Kaitlyn retracts her hand and steps back towards the shadows.

She can't help but feel afraid. Although she knew Crowley was a demon she had never seen him do anything demon like. At times she forgot he was a demon; he hadn't done anything to purposely hurt her the entire time she had been here.

_"Why is that? A demon being nice? Why is he helping me?"_

Glancing in his direction, she can tell his demeanor is different. He is carefully picking out instruments and putting them on a cart; scalpels, syringes, knives. A metal dagger also sat on the carts, shiny like new. He's face was relaxed, but his gaze is cold. The air just dropped a few degrees.

"Should I go?"

"No, you stay there. If you're going to be nosey, then you can stay and watch what I was trying to avoid you from seeing. I may be a demon sweetheart, but I was trying to be nice." He looks up at her, his gaze remaining stone cold. He takes off his suit jacket, placing it on the railing by the rack. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs a blood soaked apron, throwing it on over his suit. Pushing the cart towards the chair, he quickly pulls the sack off the man's head. "I am trying to find my way into Purgatory, and this man here is going to help me find it."

The man's face is bloodied and swollen, his left eye completely shut. He's ragged breathing sounds painful, and blood is dripping from his lips. He slowly lifts his head and looks at Kaitlyn. Her eyes are wide with fear, and she can't back up any further having already hit the wall.

"Please… help – ah!" he screams as Crowley digs a scalpel in his arm.

"Don't talk to her! As I was saying; this is a wraith, the Alpha wraith to be exact. They're humanoids that crack open skulls and feed on their brains. If you had touched him, he could have altered your perception and make you hallucinate. And he should be able to tell me how to get to Purgatory. How he tells me is up to him. Silver burns them, and I have plenty of it."

Kaitlyn feels sick to her stomach as she watches the man struggle against the restraints. She slinks along the wall till she is next to the door. Crowley doesn't look at her as he looks at the cart and picks up a knife.

She bolts out the door and starts running down the hallway. The screaming bounces off the walls and follow her, ringing in her ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Storm fried our internet modem, so I will have to find clever places to update my story… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Crowley cleans off the blade, running the rag over the silver till it was clear of blood. The rag was almost entirely red, and it's tossed into the pile of other similar colored scraps. The blade makes a small thud as he places it back on the shelf, moving on to the next blade with the new rag in hand.<p>

The door behind Crowley creak open, and a pair of footsteps enter the room. "Sir, are you ready for us to take the body?"

Crowley nonchalantly waves his hand towards the newcomers and continues in his work. Feet shuffle, tiles creaks, and a dragging noise are heard leaving the room before silence once again takes over.

Crowley steals a glance back towards the center of the room. The chair has more red on it than before; _"I should probably get a metal chair, easier to clean,"_ and a trail of blood leads out of the room from the body that was dragged away.

Despite all the mess, this Alpha was yet another disappointment and he was nowhere closer to figuring out where purgatory was. Hours of torturing did nothing, and eventually Crowley rammed the silver stake in the wraiths skull. Another dead end.

Maybe if he hadn't been distracted, he wouldn't have ended it so quickly; he would have been more effective. He had only been with the wraith for 5 hours before losing his patience. An image kept playing over and over in his mind though, and nothing he did shook it. The look on Kaitlyn's face before she ran out of the room was burned in his skull. He made sure not to look directly at her, but he could still see the horror in her eyes before she ran away.

He really did try and make sure she didn't find out what he was doing; he had put up many disorienting spells to keep her lost and away from the room. Samuel's voice unfortunately carried far and was a way to lead her directly to them. After this mess was cleaned up, Samuel may be the cause of the next.

_"Why should you care? You're a _demon_." _Crowley kept telling himself, but it didn't ease the agitation he felt. He had to remind Kaitlyn he was a demon; he is not a normal human.

_"Are you trying to convince her you're a demon, or are you trying to convince yourself?"_

She made him feel very out of character, and it was troubling. Crowley throws the knife back on the table and rips his apron off. Throwing it on the ground he instantly disappears before reappearing back in his office.

Books lay all over the room, pages ripped from their homes filling the spaces in between. Crowley snaps his fingers and a fire blares in the fireplace, filling the room with light. He walks over to his chair and plops down, rubbing his hand over the stubble of a beard that was growing.

"Why is this girl so _frustrating_?" he grumbles to himself, looking at the books on his desk. Night after night Crowley has searched thru these books trying to find any clue as to what Kaitlyn might be. Unfortunately, not one thing matched. There were tales of soul eaters, which may explain what happened to her soul. The only problem was that their victims died and definitely didn't continue living with new souls in them. There were other tales of soul catchers, but they collected more than one soul at once, as well as maintaining their original soul. The only thing he could think of was that she was a vessel of sorts for souls, but why?

When he saw the demon warding spells in her closet, he was sure she was using him to get power from him. He thought she might have been a witch playing him for a fool. The thought stayed in his mind for a while until they had gone back to her town and everything had changed. She couldn't have done it; she was under watch 24/7.

He wanted to go look for clues where she lived but the warding made it impossible. Someone must have seen the two of them in her apartment and knew to ward the places. Not only that, but they wiped the entire towns memory. Must be who wipes Kaitlyn's memory too.

Could it have been her friend Isabelle though? When he saw her that night on the crossroads she didn't seem any different from any other human. Whatever he was dealing, whether it was her or something else, it was incredibly powerful. And it needed to be stopped before it threatened Crowley's plans. Before it got a hold of Kaitlyn again.

In the back of his mind he was reminded that he rather enjoyed hanging out with Kaitlyn. He had forgotten what it was like to have someone there to keep him company.

* * *

><p><em>"Now press the X button."<em>

_"I _am_ pressing the X button."_

_"That's the circle button, the X button is at the bottom." She leans in next to him on the couch, pointing her finger to the controller. Her hair tickles the side of his face as she leans in close._

_Crowley holds the controller in front of his face once again and positions his thumb on the X button. Music plays on the TV, indicating he had died again. "Bloody hell, this is what you call fun? I keep dying!" Crowley exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Kaitlyn doubles over in laughter, holding his shoulder for support. She lifts her head and grins, trying to hold back her laughs; Crowley can't help but smile back._

* * *

><p><em>Crowley walked into the room that had been Kaitlyn's home for the last two months. He would have just appeared in there but the smack across the cheek confirmed he shouldn't do it again. He made sure to knock from then on out.<em>

_Kaitlyn was standing by the entrance, her cheeks flushed red. She was wearing a plan black dress, the sleeves went to just above her elbows and the neckline was just under her collarbones. She was wearing black heels, making her a bit taller, but not quite as tall as he was. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun, and silver earrings dangle from her ears._

_"I look silly. Why did you pick this out for me?"_

_Crowley smirks and stepped forward tell he was just in front of her. He hears her breath hitch, and her cheeks become crimson. "Well, darling, your usual jeans and a shirt don't fit in well in the restaurant we're going to. Besides, you look lovely; if I didn't know better I would think you were a girl."_

_Her eyebrows furrow, and she looks at him cross; "You're such a mean pervert."_

_Smirking, he holds out his arm for her to talk a hold of; "I may be that, but I recognize a lovely lady when I see one."_

_Her eyebrows relax, and she shakes her head as a faint smile forms on her lips. "Thank you;" she murmurs, gently placing her arms around his arm. Her arms are warm, even thru his suit coat._

* * *

><p><em>Flipping the page, Crowley leans back into the couch. The Enochian text was all over the place, and it was proving a long and boring read. More than likely it wasn't going to tell him any useful information but he needed to make sure he covered all possibilities.<em>

_Crowley hears soft footsteps from behind him and he leans over to see. Kaitlyn is standing next to the couch, a blanket wrapped around her body. Tussled hair frames her tired, puffy eyes; she is frowning at him._

_"Can I sleep out here?"_

_He raises a eyebrow, flipping the book closed; "Why?"_

_She shrugs her shoulder and walks over, plopping next to him on the couch; "I just keep having weird dreams. I just want some company… Unless you don't want that, I can go back in my room."_

_"What are your dreams about?"_

_"Just something I saw on TV."_

_Crowley can tell she's lying; she had been here a couple weeks and every time she lied she would avoid looking at his face. He scoots over to the side of the couch and flips the book back open to where he left off. "You can sleep where ever you want dear."_

_Kaitlyn lies down, her head lying beside his leg. She curls up into a ball and rests her head on her hands. After a while, she falls asleep. Crowley rests his hand on her arm and rubs her arm gently as he reads his book._

* * *

><p><em>"You think a witch did all that?"<em>

_"It's the only thing I can think of. Wiping an entire town's memory and putting up that kind of perception filter takes an incredible amount of power."_

_Kaitlyn stares at the table, her hands on her cheeks. She had been sitting like that, a distant look on her face, every since they had gotten back from the town she lived in._

_"You think Isabelle may be the witch?"_

_Crowley nods his head slightly._

_"And you don't think those are my real grandparents?"_

_Again, he nods. She glances up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "How can I accept that though? They're all I've ever known."_

_"I don't see any other explanation."_

_She turns her gaze back down at the table and her hair covers her face. She is silent for a minute before a few tears fall on the wooden table. Crowley feels an ache in his chest. It was a weird feeling, but he has seen her go thru a lot and yet she's able to keep going. Is she able to push thru that much pain because she doesn't have her own soul? Not knowing if he should try and comfort her, they sit in silence._

* * *

><p>A knock on the door jolted Crowley from his thoughts. "Come in."<p>

A woman opened the door and stepped in, squarely facing Crowley; "Sir, I did not want to disturb you while you were working, but Kaitlyn took the car and left a few hours ago. Do you want us to go fetch her as she has yet to return?"

"No, leave her be. She'll come back if she wants to."

The demon stood awkwardly, not expecting his answer. She opens her mouth slightly to say something, thinks better of it, and quietly walks back out of the room.

Crowley turns his gaze back to the fire, eyes furrowed, deep in thought. A piece of ash falls out of the fire and lands on a page. It slowly curls as it burns, before turning to ash.

* * *

><p>"I'm lost damn it." Kaitlyn groans, smacking the steering wheel with her hands. She turns the car off, leans back in the seat and looks out the window in front of her. She was parked on the side of a dirt road, miles of fields surrounding her. She had driven for miles, not even paying attention to the turns she was taking. Before she knew it she had gotten lost in the middle of nowhere and the gas light had turned on. The sun was lowering on the horizon, the sky being painted shades of yellow, orange and red.<p>

She didn't want to try and contact Crowley; she didn't know if she wanted to go back. Watching his entire character change in front of her like that scared her, and she wasn't sure if she could look at him the same. Besides, if he wanted her to stay he wouldn't have given her free access to a car that wasn't being guarded.

"Don't be silly Kaitlyn; he probably knows exactly where you are. He doesn't feel like coming and getting you;" she mumbles to herself. Despite everything he had done for her so far, she couldn't shake the fact that at any time she could end up in that chair.

A breeze ripples thru the grass making as faint howl. It would be dark soon and too cold for her to go and try and find a house. She didn't grab a jacket before she left and the fall winds would make it a long and cold walk.

Suddenly, she thinks of an idea; "Um, Castiel? Are you there? I don't know if you remem-"

"Hello Michael."

Kaitlyn jumps, the voice beside her startling her. She grabs her chest as she feels her heart pounding. Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat, staring at her. He had the same outfit on that he had before, along with the same stoic face.

"You scared the shit out of me! And it's Kaitlyn, not Michael."

"My apologies, I forgot. You called?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you would answer honestly."

"I kept an eye on you; I am curious why you have someone else soul in your body."

Kaitlyn chuckles; "Yeah I'd like to know too. Can you, um, take me somewhere to stay? A hotel maybe? I don't feel like staying at Crowley's right now."

He furrows his eyebrows and titles his head slightly. It kind of reminds Kaitlyn of a puppy. "Why not? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. I just don't feel comfortable, that's all;" she mumbles, rubbing her arm and avoiding his gaze. She doesn't know if the angel knows what Crowley is doing, but she didn't want to try and explain them either.

He looks at her a while longer before nodding. "Ok, I will take you somewhere safe." He grabs her shoulder and she feels a tug and she is ripped from one location to another. Instead of being in a hotel though, the two of them are in the backseat of a car. Two men are sitting in the front, not having noticed them yet.

"Hello Dean;" Castiel says suddenly, and the man driving jumps and swerves the car.

"Damn it Cas, you know - "

"What is she doing here?" The passenger, a tall young man asks when he notices Kaitlyn sitting in the backseat with Castiel. She meekly waves, not sure what to say. The driver had pulled over by this point and had turned around. They were both staring at her.

"Dean, Sam, this is Kaitlyn and she needs somewhere to stay."

"Castiel, I just wanted a motel. I don't need a – he's gone." Kaitlyn sighs as the angel disappears from next to her in the back seat. She turns to the two men, Dean and Sam, and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly; "I'm sorry. Can you just take me to a motel? I don't want to be a nuisance."

Sam, who had been giving her an odd look for a while, suddenly widens his eyes. He reaches for a shotgun that was sitting under his seat and has it pointing at her face before she even has time to react. Dean reaches for the gun, trying to push it away from my face; "Dude, what're you doing?"

"I knew I've seen her before. She was in Bobby's house once; she was with Crowley."

Kaitlyn's breathing becomes ragged and her heart is beating a mile a minute. Holding her arms in front of her face, she tries to scoot away but the gun follows. She figured it probably wouldn't do her any good to try and run. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you!"

"Don't lie. You're one of those crazy book fans." Sam cocks the gun. Dean just stares between the two of them, not sure what to do. "Did Crowley send you here? What were you doing with Cas?"

Kaitlyn starts panicking, not sure if he is going to shoot her or not; "What book!? I don't know you! Don't shoot me please! I ran away from Crowley's!"

Dean places his hand on the gun and makes Sam lower it; "I don't know what's going on Sam, but making her have a panic attack won't help."

Sam looks at Dean, and then lowers the gun completely. He looks at Kaitlyn, one eyebrow raised; "You don't know who I am?"

Lowering her hands slightly, Kaitlyn looks at Sam. When she notices the gun is gone she sits up a bit straighter, but her breathing doesn't slow. Her heart is still racing and her body is shaking. First she's taken from her home, told she is missing her soul, her friend and family disappears, Crowley torturing someone, now a gun pointed at her face?

"No, I don't."


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome to Kenosha, Wisconsin!_

The sign sped by as they drove into the cities limits. It's been 4 hours since Kaitlyn appeared in the back seat of the impala and it had been silent for a while. "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd was playing quietly over the radio as Dean drove and Sam looked out his window. The two people in the front seat have not spoken to her for most of the trip. Every once in a while the two would say something between each other, but for the most part they acted like she didn't magically appear in their backseat. After they realized Castiel wasn't going to come back and get her, they continued on their trip.

Slowly tapping to the song, Kaitlyn stared out the window at the moving landscape, not sure what to do. Lights and cars became more frequent in numbers as they got closer to the city. She was tired, but didn't want to fall asleep in the backseat of a car with people she didn't know. Especially since one of them had pointed a gun at her face. Hopefully they would stop at a motel where she could get her own room and lock the door.

They came to a stop at a light and Dean turned the volume down on the radio. "What was your name again?"

Shifting in her seat so she's sitting straight, she looks at his gaze in the rear view mirror. He was almost glaring at her. Sam turns and glances at her briefly before turning he turned to look out the window again. "My name's Kaitlyn."

"Why hasn't Crowley come to pick you up?"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes; "I don't know, I don't think he cares that I am there or not. He said I was free to leave whenever I wanted."

"So what, you two hung out and for kicks? Buddies, huh?"

"I don't need to explain myself to _you_. I didn't ask to be in the back of your car."

Sam speaks up; "You realize how ridiculous this sounds, right? Friends with a demon? Acting like you never met me?"

"He was actually pleasant to me, a lot more than you two; and I don't remember the first time I met him either" Kaitlyn huffed, looking back out of the window. The car was silent once again. They drove for about 20 minutes before coming to a stop at a shifty looking motel.

One part of her mind wished she didn't walk away from Crowley; the other part reminded her of the look on his face, as he was about to torture that man.

They got out of the car, and Kaitlyn was glad she finally got to stretch her legs. She stood near the car as Dean and Sam went to where they checked in, leaving her behind. The night air chilled her skin, and she rubbed her arms to try and keep warm.

Sam and Dean walked out of the office and into a room, leaving the door cracked. She walked to the door, slipping inside quietly. The small room had two beds and a small kitchen area. Sam ignores her and bumps into her as he walks back out the door. She looks at the door, peeved at how rude these guys have been. Turning back around a pillow is thrown at her face.

"You can sleep on the floor." Dean says as he throws a blanket at her too. He sits down on a bed and starts taking his shoes off. Seeing no other choice, Kaitlyn sits down on the floor and hugs the pillow.

"I can't have my own room?" Kaitlyn asks, only to get a look from Dean that clearly read 'Yeah, like I am going to pay for you to have your own room'.

"What do you two do anyways? What are you doing in a shady motel in Wisconsin?"

"Were hunters, and were tracking a monster;" Dean says nonchalantly. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"What are hunters?"

Dean stops and looks at her; "Why were you with Crowley; honestly? You don't seem to know anything about the supernatural yet you're hanging out with the King of the Crossroads."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaitlyn thinks for a second. _"What all does he need to know?"_

"_A lot_ of weird stuff has happened to me lately. Long story short, Crowley thinks a witch is after me and he was making sure it didn't get a hold of me."

"A witch? Why?"

"I don't know; that's what we were trying to figure out."

Dean looks like he was going to ask her another question, but instead turns back to taking off his shoes. Kaitlyn sits there for a minute, wondering if the conversation would continue or not. When it doesn't, she lays down. As soon as she gets in as comfortable positions as possible, she notices how tired she was. Soon her eyes feel heavy.

"So why did you leave Crowley's?" Dean asks suddenly.

Not bothering to turn over, Kaitlyn mumbles, "I remembered he was a demon."

Soon, she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Elias, why are we here?" the girl asks as she is being dragged along. Elias had taken her from her morning chores as soon as she stepped out her door and pulled her away. Elias was directing her towards the forest, away from the rest of the village<em>**

**_"Katherine, there is something wrong with Isabella."_**

**_Katherine pulls her hand out of Elias' grip. "That is my aunt Elias, do not speak ill of her."_**

**_Elias turns to Katherine and holds both her hands; "Katherine, I care about you or I would not speak ill. You are not safe with her! Let us travel back to London together, just you and me!"_**

**_Katherine pulled her hands away again; "I cannot just leave! Why don't you think I am safe?"_**

**_"I cannot explain now, she could hear us." He says as he steps forward. He gently grips her cheeks and kisses her; "You have to trust me."_**

**_Katherine nods, believing Elias would not lie to her. They had known each other for a long time, and he has always taken care of her. "You promise to explain to me on the boat?"_**

**_He pulls away and smiles; "Of course, as soon as – " his sentence is cut short as his body starts to shudder. It only lasts an instant before he drops to the ground and stops moving. Katherine drops to the ground next to him, leaning over him and gripping his shoulders._**

**_"Elias! Elias what happened? Elias? Elias!" Katherine screams as she tried to wake him up. Frantically, she lays her face near his mouth, but doesn't hear any breathing. Sobbing, she continues shaking his shoulders. "Elias please wake up! Elias!"_**

**_"Don't scream dear, you may wake the dead and we don't want that." A voice says from above her. Katherine looks up and see's her aunt standing there, a smile on her face._**

**_"Oh Aunt, I do not know what happened! We need to get help – "_**

**_"Why, so he can steal you away from me? We do not want that now, do we?"_**

**_Katherine slowly gets to her feet and takes a step away; "W - What did you do?"_**

**_Isabella steps towards Katherine without saying a word. Katherine is frozen in place, not sure what to do. Her aunt stops inches from her, and grabs the sides of her face. Where Elias's grip was soft and warm her aunts were rough and cold. Isabella leans close to Katherine's ear and whispers; "I made sure he would not take my favorite play thing." She pulls back to look at Katherine directly, a twisted grin on her face._**

**_Shaking, Katherine tries to speak, tries to move, but she is frozen in place. Katherine feels a tugging from her body and sees a white light erupting from her mouth and go towards Isabella's. Slowly, the white light grows brighter as more erupts from her, before her vision starts to fade. Her last image seeing the wrinkles she would always pester her aunt about go away as her face starts to look young once again._**

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn slowly opens her eyes as the phone starts ringing. The noise pierced thru the quiet room; she covers her ears hoping it will stop ringing soon. When it doesn't, she gets up to see why Dean or Sam hadn't answered it yet. That was when she realized she was alone in the room.<p>

Getting up from the floor, Kaitlyn walks over to the phone and picks it up, "Hello?"

"About time you answered." Sam says from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I was sleeping. Where did you two go?"

"Hunter stuff. Do you see the laptop on the table in the kitchen?"

Kaitlyn sighs, looking over and seeing the laptop; "Yeah."

"Go look and see where the nearest church is to the motel."

Kaitlyn pulls the phone from her ear and looks at it. Contemplating, she sets the phone down instead of hanging it up. She goes and looks up the information he asks for before picking the phone back up; "There's a church two blocks south of here called – "

"Ok stay there we'll be back later." He interjects before hanging up the phone. Kaitlyn once again stares at the phone, not sure what that was all about. She places it back on the receiver and sits down on the bed. She rubs her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the tired.

"Hunters are rude." She mumbles to herself. She lies down on the bed, sighing at the comfort. It may be a crappy motel room bed, but it sure beats the floor. After laying there for a while and pondering on if she should stay or go, she gets up and walks out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Crowley, sir, I have that status report you were wanting."<p>

Crowley doesn't look up from his book and he grabs his glass; "I hope it's good news, for your sake."

The demon swallows nervously, fidgeting in her spot; "Malebranche was drowning people in the boiling lake again. Around 50 demons starting torturing souls again, taking them away from the line you had set up. Then – "

"Bloody hell, do any of you demons listen?" He turns his chair so her is facing her directly and scowls at the demon; "I told you I wanted good news and you give me this?" he roars. The girl flinches, not sure what he is going to do. "You had better leave. Make sure you come back with good news!" he yells at her again. She nods her head quickly before quickly walking out the door.

He downs the rest of his drink before pouring more in his glass. Hell was, well, hell and he was having a hard time keeping things in order. Demons kept going back to their old ways and won't embrace their new roles. It was like babysitting, and it was time consuming. Crowley pondered if he should just let them go back to their old, moronic ways.

Being the King of Hell wasn't as much fun as he had hoped for. Nor is it fun trying to track down a human girl who has made herself hidden. The car Kaitlyn had taken was able to be tracked, and when it word came back it had run out of gas in the middle of a field Crowley went to go get Kaitlyn. When he discovered she was gone he tried to find where she wandered off too, there were no footprints leading away from the car though. She had simply vanished.

It would be unfortunate if she died; Crowley had put a lot of effort into finding out what she might be. He also needed her to try and find the witch that was after her. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find her; he felt the overwhelming urge to apologize and it was a nauseating feeling.

It was all a confusing mess and trying to take care of Hell wasn't calming his anger down. Crowley finishes off his glass again before pouring himself more.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a short walk to the church. The occasional car passed by, stirring the wind around Kaitlyn. She shoved her hands in her armpits to keep them warm as she walked. The church ahead of her was a small white church, sitting between rows of houses. There was no grand architecture, large stained windows or bell towers; it was a neighborhood church where everyone probably knew each other. Right now the parking lot was empty.

Kaitlyn walked up to the front steps and wiggled the handle; it was locked. Looking around and making sure no one was watching her, she walked around towards the back of the church. In the back was another door with a small window. She peered thru the window to see a kitchen area. Wiggling the handle, she finds this door is locked as well.

"Obviously they are going to lock their doors…" she mumbles to herself. She peers back in the window and sees a man looking at her from the middle of the kitchen. Kaitlyn gasps, stepping back and turning to leave. She hears the door open.

"Hello, can I help you?" a man says. Turning around, an older man is standing in the now open doorway. He looks to be in his forties, a few gray hairs peeking out from his dark hair. He is wearing black pants as well as a black clergy shirt.

"Um, I'm sorry. I thought my cousins were here. They said they would meet me here." The lie left her lips surprisingly.

He quirks an eyebrow, looking back in the kitchen briefly before looking at her again; "I'm sorry but no one is here but me."

Rubbing her neck awkwardly, Kaitlyn isn't sure what to say; she has never been one to quickly make up lines on the spot. "Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll go wait by the sidewalk."

"Nonsense! It's fall and you're not even wearing a jacket! Come inside!" he grins, holding the door wider.

Kaitlyn meekly smiles, standing awkwardly for a second. She wasn't sure why she went to the church in the first place. Curiosity? Another strong gust of wind whips around her, helping her make up her mind, and she quickly walks inside the church.

The kitchen is warm, making Kaitlyn shiver. She rubs her arms as she stands in the middle of the room. The man walks over to a closet, rummaging around for a second. He pulls out a dark blue jacket, shaking it out. He walks over to her, holding it out in front of it towards her; "Here you go; it's to cold to be without a jacket."

Shaking her hands in front of her, Kaitlyn steps back a bit. "Oh no, I can't take it!"

"It's no trouble, it was donated in case anyone needed it! I insist!" He smiles again, holding the jacket towards her. She stares at it for a second before grabbing it and throwing it over her body. It's slightly big on her frame, but it's warm and comfy. A smile forms on her face as the cold starts to leave from her body.

"Thank you, I appreciate it;" she holds her hand out towards him; "My name is Kaitlyn."

He holds his hand out, giving her a firm handshake; "My name is Thomas. It's nice to meet you Kaitlyn. I was just here cleaning up for service tomorrow," he walks over to a drawer and pulls out a rag, "would you like to help me in exchange for the jacket?"

"Sounds like a good trade." Kaitlyn gives him a smile, grabbing the rag from his hand and following him out of the kitchen. They walk down a short hallway before they are standing in a chapel. It's small; only about a dozen pews are lined up on the floor. Thomas walks over to one of the pews and picks up a rag, wiping down the pew. Kaitlyn takes her rag and puts some cleaner on it and wipes down the pew next to him.

"So why are you meeting your cousins here?"

"Were visiting, and I'm staying at a hotel not to far away. They were wondering if there were any churches we can go to tomorrow and told me to met them here." She says, avoiding his gaze. It felt wrong lying to him, but she wasn't sure why Sam and Dean wanted to be here in the first place.

"Well, you three are welcome to come tomorrow, mass starts at 8 a.m. Although, I am curious why you tried to walk in when it's obvious the church is closed." He asks, looking at her from his work.

She blushes and looks back down at the pew, working just a bit harder. "I was cold. I'm sorry."

He chuckles, telling her it's ok. They work silently for a few minutes before the pews are clean. He grabs the cleaner and the rags, walking towards the hallway. He points to a closet towards the back of the room; "Now I just need to vacuum, can you go in that closet over there and grab it?"

Nodding, Kaitlyn heads over to the closet as he disappears from sight. She opens the door and spots the old vacuum right off the bat. She pulled the vacuum out, turned around, and instantly froze. In front of her stood a woman; well her top half was a woman and the bottom half was a snake. Her face was frightening beautiful, her features sharp. She had golden eyes, her iris running down the middle. Her bottom half was a shade of greens and browns, her tail probably reaching more than 15 feet long. The creature stood silently for a second before screeching, her mouth opening to reveal long, needle sharp fangs.

Kaitlyn screams, stumbling backwards into the closet. She tries to shut the door but the creature grabs it and rips it from the wall. Kaitlyn kicks at it, trying to keep it away before she hears a loud bang as a door is kicked open.

"What is going on!?" Kaitlyn hears Thomas yell, and the creature turns and slithers towards him. Kaitlyn stands up and sees the creature has her tail wrapped around Thomas as he struggles to free his arms. Sam and Dean are walking towards the creature, pistols out. They both fire a shot at it, but it barely even flinches.

The woman/snake raises her hand and rams her long fingernails into Thomas' chest. Kaitlyn gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. Thomas quickly stops moving, and the creature drops him to the floor. Her hand is dripping with blood. It looks over at Sam and rushes towards him as he shoots it again, to no avail. She knocks the gun out of his hands and throws him against the wall.

While the creature is distracted, Kaitlyn runs over to Thomas and drops on the ground next to him. Dean is standing there as well, and glares at her when he notices her. "What the hell are you doing here? We told you to stay at the motel!"

Kaitlyn doesn't say anything, but puts her face near Thomas' face. She doesn't feel any breathing. She then checks for a pulse but again, doesn't feel anything. Putting her hands over the wound, she tries and stops the bleeding. "We need to call an ambulance!"

"The lamia ripped out his heart, he's dead." Dean says almost too nonchalantly. Dean grabs her shoulder and lifts her off the ground. Kaitlyn's blood boils and she stands, shoving him hard.

"What the hell is your deal! Someone _died_ and you act like you don't give a shit!"

Dean face scrunches together in anger and he points a finger in her face; "I've seen a lot of people die. Don't you _dare_ tell me I don't care! This is why we came here, to try and stop the lamia from killing anyone else!" More gunshots are heard as Sam shoots the lamia again. They look over to see the lamia grab Sam's hand with her tail, trying to knock the gun out of his hand. Her screeches keep getting louder and louder the longer the two fight.

Dean pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. He points in the direction of the hallway and Kaitlyn doesn't argue; she would only be in the way. She runs down the hallway into the kitchen. The noise is still loud, echoing off the walls as the lamia continues to screech. Kaitlyn goes to cover her ears before she notices the blood. Blood covered her hands and the bottom of the jacket sleeves. She takes the jacket off, laying it on the counter.

Going over to the sink, she turns the water on and starts scrubbing her hands. White sink turns to red as the blood rinses off. She feels sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, Dean is in the room and starts opening cabinets. "We need Rosemary!" He yells. Kaitlyn opens some cabinets, searching as the room suddenly get's a lot noisier. The lamia bursts into the room, Sam on its back. She's withering around, trying to get him off. Finally, Kaitlyn finds the rosemary and tosses it at Dean as he mixes it with another spice. He throws it on the Lamia and she screams. Her skin starts sizzling where the spices are touching her, and she desperately tries to wipe it off her skin. Sam jumps off her back and goes to stand by Kaitlyn as Dean pulls a tub from the back of the oven, opens his lighter, and sets the lamia on fire.

Flailing around trying to put out the fire, the lamia withers frantically; she bashes into the walls, her tail whipping all around. After only a few seconds she curls into herself and stops moving as her body burns. The three of them watch as the body turns black and caves in.

The three of them are silent, save for Sam's panting. Kaitlyn's nostrils burns and she covers her face with her hands. "We need to go. Sam, call the police. Kaitlyn, get outside." Dean commands, shoving her out the door.

Kaitlyn starts walking away from the building, her body starting the shake.

"Why did you follow us here Kaitlyn;" she hears Dean ask. She stops walking, but doesn't turn around to look at him.

"I felt like I should. Don't ask why I felt that way, but I did." She turns to look at him; "How did you know that thing would be here?"

"We didn't. We had been to a few other churches and no one was there so this was where we were checking next."

Kaitlyn feels tears in her eyes; "Why did it attack him?"

"Because he could have killed it, so it killed him first."

The tears are warm on her cheeks, and she goes to wipe them away. She notices there is some blood still on her hands. "This is all crazy. Why the hell do you do this for a living?"

"It's what I've done my whole life; someone has to do it." He replies, a sad smile on his face. He shrugs off his jacket and hands it to her; "Here, take this and _please_ stay in the motel."

Reaching out, she takes the jacket and puts it on. It's warm. "Trust me, I will."

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn unlocks the door and walks back into the empty room. Turning around to lock it back up, she suddenly feels a presence behind her. Her heart skips, wondering if it was another lamia. Slowly, she turns, and holds back a sigh of relief.<p>

Crowley is standing in the middle of the room, hands behind his back. His suit is a little ruffled, and there are dark bags under his eyes.

"Hello love, took me a while to find you. Why do you have… _that_ on?" he gestures towards the jacket.

"I was cold, and Dean gave it to me. Honestly, I didn't think you were looking for me. Hey!" she shouts as the jacket disappears; it's now laying in the trash can.

"You don't know where that's been." Crowley says with a cheeky smile. It quickly fades though, and Crowley rubs his face. It looks like he's trying to say something, but doesn't know what to say. Kaitlyn steps forward until she is within inches of him.

"Why did you do it?"

"You needed to remember what I am."

"Why? What's so important that I know you're a demon?"

He rests his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes; "I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm trying to do something important. I don't want it to fall apart, nor do I want you to run away. You weren't ready to know."

Kaitlyn looks at his shoes and avoids looking at him. She is scared if she looks they will turn black again.

"Why are you being nice to me anyways if you're a demon?"

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Kaitlyn, look at me." She lifts her gaze. His eyes are normal, and she can see how tired he is. "Don't run away. Please."

Kaitlyn hesitates for a second before she nods, her heart racing. She doesn't know what to think about Crowley, but she did miss him. She nods again, stepping away slightly. A smile plays on her face; "You look like shit."

He chuckles, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Oh sweetie, you have no idea. Why are you and the goons here anyways?"

"You know Dean and Sam?"

Crowley rolls his eyes and mutters an "unfortunately" and "pain in the asses" under his breath.

"Well, there was something called a lamia, and it… killed this man. But it's dead and honestly, I'm not sure what all happened. I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed."

Crowley reaches out and holds her hand. Kaitlyn suddenly feels her cheeks warm up. "Sounds like a nice idea."

Suddenly, the room is empty once again.


End file.
